Penyatuan Dua Hati
by sophiahtn
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah murid baru di sekolah Naruto. mereka berdua bertemu disaat waktu dan suasana yang tidak tepat, akhirnya mereka saling membenci. Padahal dalam hati kecil mereka ada rasa yang bergetar. Pertemuan pertama itu adalah tanda bahwa hati mereka akan menyatu seiring berjalannya waktu
1. Chapter 1

**Penyatuan Dua Hati**

Hallo minna-san! Apa kabar kalian?

Sophia update lagi nie fic yang selanjutnya, untuk fic ini NaruHina lagi. Sebelumnya udah pernah bilangkan kalau Sophia gak bakalan ganti-ganti pasangan, pokonya harus NaruHina, gak ada perubahan. Seneng gak seneng baca fic punya Sophia, yah gak pa", masih banyak ko yang suka ma NaruHina^^.. btw, buat yang suka ma NaruHina, ayo kita gebrakan suara "NaruHina" biar yang lain pada denger^^.. hehe gomen-gomen.. Sophia gak mau jadi provokator ko.

Tenang ajah, meskipun suka NaruHina, yang lain Sophia senengin juga ko. Jadi tenang ajah. Gak ada yang namanya pilih kasih. Semua aman^^... YWDH, nieh minna-san, kita baca yukzzz fic yang ini.. kalau udah baca commen yah, dan mohon saran beserta kritik yang membangunnya yaaaaah^^..

 **^^selamat membaca^^**

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berparas cantik ini tengah berlari kencang menuju sekolah barunya. Sang sepupu tega meninggalkannya dan berangka lebih dahulu, semua mobil yang ayahnya punya tidak ada dirumah. Sekarang, dia terus berlari hingga menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya. "maafkan aku", ujar gadis itu, seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan mata selaut biru itu jatuh terduduk dan menatap gadis yang berdiri didepannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan meminta bantuan, gadis itu membantunya, tapi laki-laki itu malah menariknya hingga gadis itu pun terjatuh.

Perasaan marah antara keduanya tidak terelakan. Namun ada rasa yang tidak bisa keduanya untuk ditebak perasaan apa itu, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Tidak masuk akal! "aku sudah minta maaf karena menabrak mu, tapi menarikku hingga terjatuh, kau mau bermain-main denganku yah?" gadis itu marah.

"kau menabrak ku hingga terjatuh, apakah kau tahu bukan hanya pantat ku saja yang sakit, dadaku sakit karena tertabraK dengan tangan keras mu itu. Kau juga harus merasakan sakitnya," lelaki itu menyeringai, matanya menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu. Dia langsung berdiri dan tidak mau terintimidasi dengan tatapannya itu. "kau laki-laki mesum," cetus gadis itu. Dia pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu. "gadis cantik, dan seksi!" Batin pemuda itu.

Setelah kejadian itu. Gadis tersebut selamat sampai tujuan, dia menemui sepupunya yang bernama Neji, gadis itu marah-marah, dan Neji hanya diam dan.. treng-reng! "kau dengar bell itu, aku harus masuk," ujar neji, "tunggu, awas kau!" Hari yang sial, pikir hinata. Gadis cantik itu bernama Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia akan masuk kelas dimana dia juga akan sekelas dengan orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Uzumaki Naruto, itu adalah laki-laki yang dia tabrak tadi. Saat memasuki kelas, Naruto terkejut dan bangun dari tempat duduknya, "hey hey kenapa kau ada disini?" ujar naruto.

"apa yang kau katakan Naruto, Hinata adalah murid baru disini, apa kau mengenalnya?" Salah satu guru yang terkenal dengan keterlambatannya bertanya.

"iyah, dia adalah gadis yang tidak punya perasaan sedikit pun."

"apa? Yah, dan kau laki-laki yang mesum," semua murid tertawa dan meledek Naruto.

"awas kau yah!"

"apa hah? Kau mau apa?" Ujar Hinata.

"akan ku balas kau nanti."

"sudah-sudah kalian seperti anak kecil. Ayo Hinata perkenalkan dirimu!"

"nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, senang berkenalan dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya!"

Hinata berlalu dari depan kelas dan duduk dibangku yang kosong di samping gadis berambut pendek berwarna pink, dia mengenalkan dirinya, "namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura," Hinata tersenyum, "namaku Yamanaka Ino," sahut Ino.

"aku Hinata, mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya!"

Perkenalan yang singkat namun sarat akan makna! Di hari pertama ini Hinata mendapatkan teman yang banyak sekaligus satu musuh yang spesial, batin Hinata. Kenapa harus spesial? Tapi ya sudahlah! "aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan pacar ku yang ada disana," tunjuk Sakura pada Sasuke, "namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kami sudah berpacaran saat masuk sekolah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"dan disana adalah pacar, namanya Sai, aku sama dengan Sakura, kami sudah lama berpacaran, oh yah Hinata, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?

"tidak, aku belum punya pacar!" Ino dan Sakura hanya mengangguk

"aku penasaran, kau dan Naruto kenapa sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Sakura.

"kami tidak saling mengenal ko, aku menabraknya saat dijalan."

"oh begitu," ujar Ino," jadi itu alasannya dia marah begitu? Haaahh!" Ino menghela napas panjang, "kau ini, kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Hinata menggeleng, "dia itu anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses Namikaze Enterprise, semua perusahan dikonoha tidak akan segan segan dengannya."

"Kau tahu? Dia adalah pewaris tahta," tambah Sakura.

"siapa pun dia aku tidak peduli, ayahku juga tidak kalah dengannya, aku membenci orang yang bernama Naruto itu!" ujar Hinata

"oo yah, kau kan anak dari Hyuuga, itu artinya kau juga setingkat dengannya," ujar Ino.

Setingkat atau pun Hinata tetap tidak akan peduli. yang pasti dia membenci Naruto dan akan seperti itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh hatinya. Perasaan aneh yang menggetarkan.

###

Saat istirahat, Naruto dan teman-temannya berada dikantin untuk makan siang. Seperti biasa, dia selalu memesan ramen cup, "ada hubungan apa kau dan Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Neji, "oh yah, aku lupa, kau kan sepupunya. Dengar yah, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya, dia itu gadis yang tidak punya perasaan, se-enaknyanya menabraku dijalan, pantat dan dadaku ini sakit gara-gara dia."

"ooh begitu yah," ujar Sasuke, "kau tahu? Pertemuan semacam itu akan berlanjut dengan sebuah hubungan."

"itu benar," sahut Sai, "hey Neji, apa kau rela Hinata berhubungan dengan Naruto?"

"dia harus merubah sikapnya itu dulu jika mau berhubungan dengan sepupuku."

"siapa juga yang mau berhubungan dengannya, aku malah membencinya."

"itu lebih buruk," timpal neji, "kalau kau melakukan kekerasan pada Hinata, aku tidak segan-segan menghajarmu!"

"tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, aku hanya membencinya, bukan mau menghajarnya."

Apapun yang Naruto ucapkan tentu saja Neji merasa harus waspada. Disamping Neji tahu sifat Naruto yang suka bertindak ceroboh, tapi dia juga sebenarnya baik hati. Apapun yang Naruto lakukan pada Hinata, dia yakin tidak akan melukai Hinata, Naruto bagaikan bocah yang tidak mengerti artinya cinta, hal yang terjadi padanya saat di kelas, Neji tahu kalau naruto terus memandangi Hinata.

Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada Naruto saat melihat seorang gadis. Saat semua pergi dari kantin Neji berkata, "kau harus berhati-hati Naruto, hati dan tindakan mu tidak sama, melainkan ada perbedaaan yang besar antara keduanya," setelah itu Neji berlalu meninggalkan Naruto, "aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan!" ujar Naruto, begito polos.

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas pulang, hinata masih marah pada neji karena meninggalkannya. Jadi dia pulang dengan berjalaan kaki, dia tidak tahu kalau neji saat ini tengah mencarinya, "hari yang sial, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan naruto, sekelas lagi," hinata terus mengutuk dirinya, karena menabrak Naruto, dia sekarang amat membenci laki-laki itu. Tapi kenapa sedari tadi dia terus memikirnkan bocah sialan itu, aneh sekali.

Saat berbelok ke gang yang sepi Hinata jadi merasa takut, dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, saat berbalik ke belakang, Hinata melihat sekumpulan preman. Hinata ingin berlari tapi tidak bisa, preman itu terus mendekat dan hampir menyentuh Hinata, tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri dihadapannya dan mencegah tangan preman itu menyentuhnya, "jangan sentuh dia," ujar laki-laki itu.

Hinata melihat dengan jelas siap laki-laki itu, "Naruto!" Hinata mundur ke belakang, "kurang ajar, siapa kau?" Tanya preman itu, "kau tidak perlu tahu siap aku, aku akan menghajar kalian," Naruto mulai maju dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan, pukulannya tepat menenai wajah salah satu preman itu, preman yang lainnya membantu temannya, Naruto terlihat tidak keberatan kalau mereka main keroyokan. Saat mereka saling memukul, Hinata terlihat khawatir pada Naruto, dia terkena pukulan tepat pada rahangnya, Hinata terkejut dan semain khawatir. Tapi naruto membalasnya dan memukul mereka satu persatu, hingga akhirnya mereka pergi dari hadapan Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang kesakitan.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan membantunya berdiri, mereka lalu duduk ditaman, Hinata mengobati luka Naruto, sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat pukulan salah satu preman itu, "maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini," ujar Hinata sambil mengobati luka Naruto. "kau bisa pelan-pelan tidak, aww aw," Hinata tersentak.

"aku minta maaf, aku... aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau membantuku hari ini, tapi aku tidak akan lupa kejadian di kelas tadi,"

Naruto menghela napas. "hey, kau masih saja membuatku merasa bersalah, jelas-jelas kau yang salah, sudahlah jangan pikirkan masalah itu lagi, aku sedang kesakitan kau tahu!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata masih mengobati luka itu, dia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikannya. Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dengan sangat intens, sentuhan jari-jari Hinata terasa begitu halus dan lembut, Naruto serasa bergetar karena sentuhan itu. Andai getarannya kuat, Hinata pasti bisa measakannya. Kenapa sentuhannya membuatku merasa nyaman, dia begitu indah, cantik dan... pikiran Naruto melayang entah kemana, dia masih mengamati Hinata, padahal Hinata sudah selesai mengobati lukanya.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Hinata tiba-tiba tersipu malu, dia memalingkan wajahnya, sadar akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi, dia juga berpaling dari hinata.

"aku tidak melihat apa-apa!" kebohongan yang amat sempurna, hingga Hinata pun tidak tersadar kalau dia sedang dibohongi. Hinata berdiri tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata sepatah pun, hingga akhirnya Naruto berujar ketika hinata hampir tak terlihat, dengan lantang ia berkata, "terima kasih!" Hinata terdiam, dan setelah itu dia tidak terlihat.

Saat Naruto pulang ke rumah disana tidak ada seorang pun, ayah dan ibu nya menulis pesan kalau saat ini mereka tengah pergi mengunjungi saudaranya. lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya? Yah, Naruto punya rencana, dia akan pergi malam ini dengan teman-temannya. Pertama-tama dia harus menghubungi Sasuke terlebih dahulu, "kau lupa yah, hari ini Neji mengajak kita ke rumahnya, untuk membicarakan strategi pertandingan basket besok lusa," Naruto terdiam.

"woi Naruto, jangan bilang kau tidak akan datang kesana," Naruto tersadar, dari pada sendirian di rumah pikir Naruto, lebih baik dia iku, "baiklah, tentu saja aku akan ikut!" yang berarti, dia akan bertemu dengan Hinata. Entah dia senang atau pun tidak, hanya tuhan dan Naruto yang tahu.

Saat sampai di rumah Neji, "kau terlambat!" Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto yang terlihat kelelahan.

"maaf, aku pergi ke ichiraku dulu, karena ayah dan ibuku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi," ujar neji "kalau rumah mu kosong lebih baik kita ke rumah mu, disini berisik sekali." Terdengar tawaan para gadis di lantai atas, "apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sih?" Tanyak Kiba.

"mereka sedang pesta piyama!" ujar Neji.

"seperti anak kecil saja!" sahut Kiba.

Naruto terhenyak dengan tawaan yang dia dengar, tawan Hinata! Hanya tawannya yang dia dengar saat ini. Padahal, bukan hanya Hinata yang sedang tertawa, "woi, ayo cepat kita bahas strategi kita," ujar Sasuke tidak sabaran, "Sai mana tulisan ku?" ujar Neji, lalu Sai menyerahkan tulisan tangan Neji yang dia buat saat istirahat, secara, dia adalah kapten tim basket Konoha, wajar kalau dia yang paling sibuk diantara yang lain.

Saat mendengarkan strategi yang sedang diutarakan Neji, Naruto tidak tahan, dia ingin ke belakang, "Neji, dimana toiletnya?" Tanya Naruto, "kau ini," ujar Kiba, "disaat seperti ini pergi ke toilet!" Naruto tidak mendengarkan celotehan Kiba, dia berlalu dan segera memasuki toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian, "kau?" Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba bertemu secara kebetulan. "apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" ujar Hinata menuduh, "jangan-jangan kau mau mencuri seuatu, iya kan?" Naruto terlihat kesal, "sembarangan, aku tadi habis dari toilet," sanggah Naruto, "lalu kenapa kau ada disini,?" ujar Hinata.

"karena aku lapar lagi," ujar Naruto dengan wajah sedihnya Naruto, "aku sudah makan tadi, tapi cuma ramen, Sulit untuk memahami strategi kalau aku kelaparan!"

"strategi?" Hinata penasaran, "strategi untuk mencuri, iya kan?" tuduh Hinata. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau bodoh atau apa sih, mencuri bukan hal yang sulit, kalau kau bermain basket, coba katakan padaku apa yang lebih sulit dari permainan itu?" Hinata terdiam, "memang wanita tidak tahu apa-apa, yang sulit dalam permainan bola basket adalah memahami strategi, jika lawan tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan, kau pasti akan kacau dan tidak siap memahami strategi yang tiba-tiba berubah."

Kenapa Naruto jadi mengajari Hinata, Hinata hanya mengangguk lagi. Aaahhh mereka berdua memang aneh. "tunggu! Kau mengalihkan perhatianku dengan bola basket yah, ini tidak bisa dibarkan kau harus dihukum karena mencoba mencuri dirumahku," Naruto menyanggah, "ya tuhan, aku tidak mencuri," Hinata mengambil sapu dan mengejar Naruto yang berlari-lari memutari meja makan.

Disaat yang bersamaan ayah Hinata sudah pulang dari kantor. Mendengar keributan di dapur semua teman-teman bergegas melihat apa yang terjadi, mereka semua melihat Hinata yang sedang mengejar Naruto dengan melayang-layangkan sapu kearahnya. Mereka semua tertawa, Hiashi mencoba menghentikan Hinata, "apa yang kau lakuka hinata dan... Namikaze? Kau mirip sekali dengan Namikaze," ujar Hiashi, "tentu saja paman," ujar Neji, "dia anak dari Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hiashi terkejut, "benarkah itu? kau sudah besar yah rupanya, dan kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu," Hinata menyipitkan matanya, "dia pencuri ayah!" Naruto melirik kearah Hinata dan beralih ke Hiashi, "aku tidak mencuri paman, aku sedang mencari makanan, karena aku sedang lapar saat ini," ujar Naruto. Neji terdiam, "neji, kenapa kau tidak memberikan pelayanan terbaik, mereka semua teman-teman mu Neji, Hinata, seharusnya kalian menjadi teman yang baik dengan melayani mereka sebagai tamu." Hiashi bergegas kearah Naruto dan menuntunnya kearah meja makan.

Saat akan pulang ke rumah Hiashi membeli banyak makanan siap saji, Hiashi menyuruh mereka untuk memakan semua makanan yang sudah ia beli, melihat Naruto yang mirip sekali dengan Minato, Hiashi penasaran, apakah sifatnya sama dengan Minato ataukah sama dengan ibunya kushina, akhirnya hiashi mengajak naruto mengobrol. Hinata hanya melihatnya dan sedikit kesal, "kenapa tiba-tiba ayah jadi akrab seperti itu dengan si Naruto," Neji yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh, "kau pikir untuk apa ayahmu memindahkan mu ke Konoha, paman ingin selalu berbisnis dengan Namikaze Enterprise, itulah tujuannya, jadi jangan main-main dengan Naruto, dia bisa saja merusak segalanya yang telah dibangun ayah mu hanya karena kau membenci anaknya,"

"itu bukan urusanku," ujar Hinata. Neji menggeleng.

Hinata berlalu dan menghampiri teman-temannya, "keterlaluan," Hinata mengumpat, "kenapa hinata?" Tanya Sakura, "dia pasti kesal dengan Naruto," tebak Ino, dan ternyata tebakannya benar, karena Hinata semakin kesal mendengar nama Naruto, "jangan sebut nama itu lagi, kuping ku terasa sakit medengar namanya," kedua temannya hanya menggeleng dan menghela napas panjang.

"mau sampai kapan kau menganggap Naruto musuhmu hinata?" gumam Ino, yang ternyata didengar oleh Hinata, "sampai dia meminta maaf dan tidak memperlakukanku seenaknya," Sakura menyipitkan matanya, "memang sejak kapan Naruto berbuat seperti itu?"

"sejak..." Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Sejak kapan yah? Batin hinata, "pokonya kalian berdua tidak perlu tahu, ayo kita ke atas, aku sudah mengantuk," mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengajak teman-temanya tidur, Hinata selamat dari omongannya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan Naruto melakukan hal itu, seingat Hinata dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun pada Hinata, mereka berdua baru satu minggu yang lalu bertemu dan tidak ada apa-apa sejak pertemuan itu, tapi kenapa yah hati Hinata begitu resah saat mendengar nama Naruto. ada sesuatu yang Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

BERSAMBUNG...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Penyatuan Dua Hati

Hallo minna-san... gimana nieh chapter yang pertama, garing gak? Jelek gak? Ngecewain gak?.. Moga jha gak!^^ btw, makasih yah yang udah baca fic yang satu ini, terimakasih juga yang udah ngeriview, #kalau ada#..^^ngarep bangetzzz!

Ywgh kawan, Sophia udah menghadirkan lagi nieh, *Penyatuan Dua Hati* chapter 2, langsung jh yah,, nie diaaa^^

^^sealamat membaca^^

Chapter 2

"sayang sekali mereka bertanding di kandang lawan, kita jadi tidak bisa mendukung mereka," ujar Sakura,"

"apa hebatnya pertandingan basket?" Cetus Hinata.

"kau ini Hinata," ujar Ten Ten, "kau tidak mau melihat sepupu mu Neji, dia keren sekali saat memasukan bola ke ring basket, banyak gadis yang bersorak kegirangan dan aku membenci hal itu,"

"kau benar Ten Ten, saat pacar pacar kita disoraki seperti itu, ingin rasanya aku yang bersorak lebih kencang dari mereka," ujar Ino kesal.

"tapi hal itu," tambah Sakura, "tidak masalah bagi Naruto," semua tertawa kecuali Hinata, "ada dengannya?" Tanya Hinata, "karena dia tidak punya pacar, tentu saja," sahut Ino. mereka tertawa kembali, "saat dia memasukan bola," tambah ino, "teriakan para wanita lebiih keras dari pada saat Sasuke, Sai atau pun Neji yang memasukan bola, karena dia satu-satunya yang tidak punya pacar, oleh karena itu semua gadis ingin mencari perhatian Naruto, berharap salah satu diantara mereka menjadi kekasihnya,"

Hinata tersenyum sinis, "siapa yang mau dengan orang seperti dia," mereka bertiga terkejut, "apa yang kau katakan Hinata," ujar Ten Ten, "kau bisa saja tiba tiba jatuh cinta padanya, dengan pesona, kepintaran dan kekayaan yang dia miliki, gadis mana yang tidak mau dengannya," Hinata mendengus, "lalu kenapa kalaian tidak menjadi kekasih Naruto?" tanya Hinata.

"karena kami sudah memiliki cinta kami sendiri Hinata," ujar Sakura dengan lembut, "Naruto adalah orang yang baik Hinata, aku sudah lama mengenalnya, kau bisa tanyakan semua tentang Naruto padaku atau Sasuke," untuk apa Hinata menanyakan Naruto, lagi pula mereka saling membenci, mana mungkin mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, "aku pergi dulu," ujar Hinata.

teman-temannya menghela napas panjang, "ada apa sih Hinata dengan Naruto?" Tanya Ino, Ten Ten dan Sakura hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala.

Hinata berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menengok kanan kiri, saat akan berbelok mendadak dia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis, sepertinya di senior, pikir hinata, "kalau jalan liat liat dong, kamu itu... tunggu, aku belum pernah melihat mu, apa kau murid baru?" Hinata mengangguk, "dia itu murid yang berselisih dengan Naruto," ujar salah satu teman gadis itu.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir Shion, sepertinya mereka saling membenci, jadi itu tidak masalahkan," Hinata hanya menyipitkan matanya, "mereka memang saling membenci, tapi aku sadar, kalau ada kebencian pasti ada kegelisahan," teman teman Shion tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, "dengar, kalau kau berani mendekati Naruto, aku tidak akan segan segan menghajar mu," Hinata terkekeh. "kalau aku mendekatinya, itu berarti aku yang akan menghajarnya," dengan suara lantang Hinata mengatakanya, lalu dia pun berlalu meninggalkan sang senior.

Shion mendengus, "kita liat saja nanti, jika kau berani mendektinya," ancam Shion.

Sejak Hinata pindah ke Konoha hidupnya terasa begitu berat, satu musuh yang menyebalkan, senior yang jahat, teman teman yang tidak mengerti akan isi hatinya, "kenapa mereka semua membicarakan tentang cinta, aku ingin meledak saat ini, aku tidak mengerti akan hal semacam itu, cinta, dan... aku bingung, apa yang aku rasakan saat aku melihanya waktu itu, dia menarikku hingga terjatuh, mengintimidasiku, dan..." Hinata terlalu bingung memikirkan semua itu. Sejak bertemu Naruto, ada sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti.

###

"kalian tahu?" Ujar Sakura, "festival musim panas tahun lalu adalah festival paling romantis yang pernah aku rasakan."

"ya ya, aku tahu, waktu itu kau dan sasuke, makan malam berdua di puncak bukit bukan? Aku iri sekali, Sai tidak pernah romantis."

Hinata datang dan bergabung dengan mereka, sakura bertanya dari mana saja dia, saat istirahat, "aku ada di rooftop," ujar Hinata, "kau tahu Hinata, tim basket kita masuk babak final," ujar Ino, "dan pada babak final nanti, mereka akan main disini, sekolah kita," ujar Ten Ten dengan semangatnya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di taman sekolah, mereka sedang menunggu tim basket yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

"aku ingin," mulai Hinata, "bertanya tentang sesuatu," mereka semua terdiam sesaat, dan tampak bertanya tanya, apa yang akan ditanyakan Hinata, "aku..." mereka bertiga tegang, "aku ingin tahu, apa ada sesuatu yang lebih besar melebihi cinta?" mereka bertiga mengernyit dan tertawa terbahak bahak. Hinata tertunduk lesu.

Sakura berhenti tertawa, "ada!" Hinata berharap harap cemas, "gairah!" Hinata melongo, "apa maksud mu Sakura, gairah?" Sakura mengangguk, Ino dan Ten Ten hanya terdiam melihat Hinata menjadi bingung. "apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Hinata?" tanya Ten Ten, "iya, kenapa tiba tiba kau berbicara tentang cinta, bukankah selama ini kau tidak suka kalau kita berbicara hal itu?" sahut Ino.

Itu memang benar, Hinata hanya sedikit syok dengan kata gairah, "apa pemicu gairah itu Sakura? Tanya Hinata lagi, "karena saling tertarik, karena saling menyukai!" ino menggeleng, "bukan hanya itu saja Sakura, dengar yah Hinata, kau akan tahu jika kau menyadarinya sendiri, suatu gairah bukan hanya saling menyukai, tapi juga saling menginginkan, bahkan kalau kau tidak menyukai lawan jenis mu, bisa saja kau tertarik akan gairahnya," ino bicara dengan berbisik, hampir tidak terdengar.

Hinata bergidik, wajahnya memerah dan tiba tiba saja dia berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga, "kenapa sih Hinata? Ten Ten bertanya, Sakura dan Ino hanya menggeleng. Hinata berlari dengan hati yang gelisah, dan pikiran yang bingung, dia terus brlari hingga menabrak seseorang, brugghhh! "M-maafkan aku, aku..." Hinata mendongak dan melihat laki-laki didepannya, seorang senior bernama Kankuro, "kalau kau sedang terburu-buru, jangan terlihat panik seperti itu, itu akan membuat mu repot kalau saja orang yang kau tabrak tidak menerima permintaan maaf mu," kata-kata itu mengingatkan akan kejadian saat Hinata menabrak Naruto.

"iyah, aku akan berhati-hati," lalu Kankuro pun pergi meniggalkan Hinata, Hinata terdiam dan tiba-tiba terduduk lemah.

Dia hanya bengong sambil memijat mijat kepalanya sendiri, tidak sadar akan kehadiran orang lain, dia masih tetap terduduk. Saat orang itu berdehem, Hinata mendongak dan wussssshhh... Hinata melihat Naruto yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya, tentu saja, karena sekarang dia masih terduduk, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto. Suara itu menyadarkannya, "tidak ada," Hinata menggelang dengan cepat.

"mau ku bantu berdiri?" hinata menggeleng dengan cepat dan langsung berdiri sendiri. "selamat atas kemenangan mu," ujar Hinata. Naruto terkekeh, "maksud mu, kemenangan kita! Kau kira hanya aku yang menang? Tentu saja sekolah kita yang menang," Hinata tersipu malu.

"ah yah, maaf aku harus pergi." Dan disaat itu pula, jantungnya berdetak dengan damai kembali.

###

Hinata termenung saat ini, dia tengah melihat binang-bintang dan bulan, malam yang indah dan hari yang membingungkan. Apakah besok akan menjadi hari yang indah? Hari dimana selalu ia impikan seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan cinta, tapi perasaan itu perlahan datang dan membuat hatinya bergelung akan gairah. Dimana tadi siang hal itu sudah dibicarakan dengan teman-temannya, "Hinata," suara itu mengagetkan Hinata, Hinata turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati ayah dan sepupunya tengah duduk diruang tengah. Saat itu juga, dia melihat dua orang yang tersenyum ramah, bahkan terkesan mencurigakan, pikir hinata.

"mereka siapa ayah? "Tanya hinata.

"mereka berdua adalah bodyguard mu, ayah harap kau tidak menolak keputusan ayah untuk mempercayakan kau pada mereka."

Hinata menggeleng lemah, "aku tidak butuh bodyguard ayah,"Hiashi menyipitkan matanya.

"ayah akan sangat tenang jika mereka menjaga mu, tolong Hinata, kau tau sendiri, sepupu mu Neji tidak akan berlama-lama disini, dia secepatnya akan pindah ke apartement," Hinata mengernyit, "kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya hinata pada Neji, "karena aku ingin mencoba hidup mandiri, biarlah di sekolah aku yang menjaga mu, tapi saat pulang, main, atau pun sesuatu yang ingin kau lakukan, mereka berdua bisa menjaga mu," Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah, "baik, sudah diputuskan, Yahiko dan Nagato akan menjadi bodyguard mu mulai saat ini." Hinata berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School saat ini tengah ramai dengan siswa dan siswi yang sedang berolah raga, salah satu olahraga yang sedang mereka praktikan adalah bola basket. Guru Gaitengah mengajari siswa yang belum menguasai dribble, sedangkan anggota tim basket membantu guru Gai mengajari para siswi. Sang kapten Neji tengah mempraktikannya, para siswi tersebut hanya memperhatikan wajah Neji saja, tapi tidak melihat dia melakukan cara dribble, hal itu membuat Ten Ten sedikit gusar. Akhirnya, "aku sudah mengerti, saatnya mempraktikan," ujar Ten Ten, Neji hanya mengangkat bahu, mulailah para siswi itu mendribble bola. Neji dan kiba tengah mengamati para sisiwi, Sai dan Sasuke hanya mengajari pacar mereka, sedangkan Hinata hanya menghentak-hentakan bola saja ke tanah.

"kau harus mempraktikannya, bukan malah bermain-main," suara itu mengganggu Hinata, "urus saja urusan mu sendiri," ketus Hinata,

"hah, iya juga yah, kau hanya seorang perempuan, mana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti kami, perempuan memang lemah," Hinata mulai kesal, "jaga ucapan mu," Naruto mengangkat bahu, "perempuan memang lemah, dan kau juga lemah," cukup sudah, Hinata mendidih, dia mencari akal untuk membalasnya. Akhirnya, dia melemparkan bola yang ada ditangannya ke arah Naruto, prannngg! Bola itu tepat mengenai kepala naruto, Hinata tertawa, "awas kau," Naruto membalas Hinata, dia melemparakan bola yang ada didalam keranjang bola, bola itu juga mengenai kepalanya, Naruto pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tidak menerima perlakuan itu, mereka saling melempar bola, bola-bola itu kini berhamburan dilapangan. Para siswa dan siswi yang melihatnya pun hanya menghindar dan berlari kesana kemari agar tidak terkena lemparan. Teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata protes, tapi Naruto dan Hinata tetap tidak mau berhenti, melihat hal itu guru Gai meniup pluit agar mereka berdua berhenti. Dan saat itu juga praktik pun berakhir dengan kekacauan yang dibuat Naruto dan Hinata, "ini keterlaluan, kalian berdua, setelah pulang sekolah nanti kalian harus mengumpulkan bola-bola itu, kalian mengerti?" Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Tiba waktunya pulang sekolah, teman-teman mereka melenggang pergi melewti pintu gerbang, Hinata melihat kedua bodyguardnya tengah menunggu digerbang. Dia memanggil kedua orang itu untuk mengumpulkan bola, melihat hal itu Naruto memprotes, "hey, ini tidak adil, kita yang harus memungut bola itu, bukan mereka berdua," Hinata tersenyum sinis.

"kita? Kamu ajah kali, aku sudah ada yang membantu." Karena merasa tidak diadil, Naruto melempar satu bola kearah Hinata yang tengah duduk, "yess, kena kau," Hinata merintih kesakitan, karena tidak terima dia juga melempar bola ke arah Naruto yang memunggunginya dan langsung melempar bola itu dengan kuatnya, gubbrrakk! Dan seketika itu dia terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur bantu dan berdarah.

Naruto terasa pusing dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Hinata menyuruh bodyguard mereka menunggu diluar setelah memungut bola. Sementara itu dia ada di uks tengah menunggu Shizune, saat Shizune sampai, dia meminta tolong pada Hinata untuk mengobati Naruto karna dirinya tengah terburu-buru ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

Hinata hanya mendesah, dia mengambil kotak p3k, ini juga kesalahannya, melemparkan bola itu, tapi sungguh Hinata benar-benar tidak sengaja melukainya. Saat mengolesi luka itu dengan obat merah, Naruto terbangun dan menyentuh tangan Hinata, Hinata terkejut, dan Naruto langsung terduduk dan masih memegang tangan Hinata.

Naruto ersadar sepenuhnya dan langsung melepaskan tanga Hinata, "aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja mencelakakan mu," dengan wajah menyesalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, "untung aku tidak gegar otak, kalau saja aku hilang ingatan, bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab hah?" Hinata terdiam, "ya sudah, cepat obati lukaku!"

Hinata hanya menganguk lemah. Seru juga ternyata bisa mengerjai gadisi ini, pikir Naruto. tapi soal mengerjai, itu hanya pemikiranya yang sekilas, saat ini ia tengah mengamati Hinata yang sedang mengobatinya. Jadi rasanya seperti ini yah saat aku dekat dengannya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergetar, entah apa itu, pikir Naruto, dia sedang mengingat saat ia bertemu dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya.

Ingatan itu tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hatinya, dia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumya, apakah ini cinta? Apakah tanda-tanda cinta adalah sebuah getaran, tapi mengapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Hinata, disamping dia mencintainya, dia juga membencinya. Tapi cinta akan memenangkan hatinya, bukan kebenciannya. Mereka berdua sepenuhnya sadar bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta, hanya karena sebuah getaran dan keinginan untuk saling memiliki, tapi mereka berdua tidak mau mengakuinya, malah saling membenci, sungguh kehidupan yang rumit.

Padahal butuh waktu yang lama untuk menumbuhkan cinta diantara dua hati yang saling memebenci, tapi mereka berbeda, walau dengan satu pertemuan yang tidak mengenakan, mereka sudah mulai menunjukan taringanya. SAAT WAKTU itu Naruto menyentuh tangan Hinata dan sentuhan yang Naruto rasakan saat Hinata menyentuhnya, itu adalah sentuhan yang tak pernah ia lupakan, ia akan selalu mengenali sentuhan itu.

Hinata sudah selesai mengobati Naruto, dia membereskan kotak itu dan menaruh kembali ke tempatnya. Hinata lalu kembali kerah Naruto dan mereka berdua saling menatap, "aku sekali lagi minta maaf," ujar Hinata dengan tulus, Naruto tersenyum, "baiklah, aku akan memaafkan mu kali ini, tapi aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah mengobatiku."

Mereka berdua saling mengerti, kini saatnya untuk mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Saat Hinata menaiki mobil, ia melihat senior jahat itu, Shion, tengah mendekati Naruto, "apa yang terjadi Naruto, aku degar kau dihukum gara-gara gadis sialan itu yah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" gadis sialan, apa yang Shion maksud itu Hinata, pikir naruto, kenapa Shion memanggilnya gadis sialan, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"gadis sialan, siapa maksud mu? Dia bukan gadis seperti itu, kau jangan memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan sialan, itu keterlaluan Shion!" Shion mengernyit.

"kau kenapa sih? Kau membelanya yah, kau tahu kan, dia itu membenci mu, lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia!" Naruto terkekeh, "kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengannya,?" tanya Naruto sinis, "karena aku tidak mau melihat kau dekat dengannya, aku akan cemburu nantinya," ujar Shion to do point.

"cemburu? Lagi pula aku ini bukan siapa siapa mu Shion, kau adalah seniorku, apa kau tidak malu jika berpacaran denganku?" pertanyaan bagus, pikir Shion, "tentu saja tidak, karena aku menyukai mu, aku mencintaimu Naruto, cinta tidak mengenal usia dan status, aku tulus mencintai mu."

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "lebih baik kau mencintai seseorang yang mencintai mu Shino, maaf aku tidak bisa membalas cinta mu, aku benar benar minta maaf. Masih ada seseorang diluar sana yang menycintai mu sepenuhnya," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Shion, sungguh itu membuat hati Shion terluka dan menyayat hati. Tapi apaun yang terjadi Shion tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Shion hampir pergi dari tempat itu tapi seseorang memegang tangannya, saat ia menengok ia melihat Kankuro, "kau sudah ditolak, untuk apa kau tidak berhenti mengejarnya shion, aku ada disini selalu setia mencintaimu, apakah kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan?"

"kalau kau ingin kesempatan, maka kau harus membantuku, jika memang mencintai ku, maka kau harus melakukan apapun yang perintahkan, apakah kau mau?" Kankuro hanya mengangguk setuju, dia mencium tangan Shion, Shion hanya tersenyum penuh kepalsuan. Dia akan memanfaatkan Kankuro untuk melukai Hinata.

###

"aku pulang!" Naruto disambut dengan ramah oleh kedua orang tuanya, Kushina khawatir dengan luka yang ada dikening Naruto. tapi Naruto mejelaskan semuanya pada mereka sehingga mereka tidak khawatir lagi. Saat tengah malam tiba Naruto merasa lapar dan ingin memakan ramen, tapi karena persediaan ramennya habis dia pergi keluar untuk membeli ramen, saat sudah membelinya dia melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan, orang itu tengah mengikuti seorang gadis, kenapa gadis itu tengah malam masih diluar rumah, pikir Naruto.

orang itu ternyata mau berbuat jahat, dia menghadang gadis itu. Saat naruto mendekat ternyata gadis itu adalah Hinata, Hinata terkejut tiba-tiba saja pria bertopeng itu menghadangnya, saat pria itu maju dan ingin menangkap Hinata, Naruto datang dengan cepat. Naruto menghajar orang itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, berani-beraninya dia menghadang Hinata, dia terus menghajar orang itu, tapi tidak sempat membuka topengnya, orang itu kabur dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?"

BERSAMBUNG...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Penyatuan Dua Hati

Chapter 3

Orang itu pergi dengan luka babak belur, andai Naruto tahu siapa orang itu, dia tidak akan memaafkannya. Hinata bernapas dengan lega karena Naruto datang dengan cepat dan menolongnya, dia berterima kasih pada Naruto, tapi Naruto bersikap acuh, "kau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap acuh seperti ini, aku kan sudah berterima kasih dan..." tiba-tiba kata-kata nya berhenti saat dua bodyguard itu datang.

"maafkan kami nona Hinata," ujar Nagato, "kami tidak tahu kalau anda butuh pertolongan." Naruto mendengus, "kemana saja kalian, membiarkan dia sendirian, seharusnya kalian menjaganya," Hinata sedikit kagum, "dan kau juga, kenapa malam-malam begini masih diluar rumah?" hilang sudah kekaguman Hinata.

"itu bukan urusan mu?" Naruto mendengus sekali lagi, "kalau aku tidak melihat mu tadi, kau pasti sedang dalam bahaya!" itu memang benar, Hinata sadar akan kesalahannya. Tapi ya sudahlah, ini sudah berakhir, penjahat itu pasti tisdak akan mengganggunya, "aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, disana sepi, tidak ada orang, aku lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka berdua, mereka sangat bisa diandalkan," Hinata menunjuk ke arah Nagato dan Yahiko yang tengah menyantap ramen yang dibeli Naruto tadi.

"yah, aku mengerti, Neji pindah ke apartement dan ayahmu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, benar begitu?" Hinata mengangguk lemah, dia melihat Naruto melahap ramen dengan enaknya, "kau menyukai ramen yah, sampai-sampai kau harus membelinya ditengah malam?" tanya Hinata.

"ramen sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, aku sangat menyukai ramen," Naruto menyodorkan ramennya, "kau mau?" Hinata terlihat kesal, "aku tidak mau ramen bekas dirimu, menjijikan," Naruto tertawa renyah, "kau seperti ibu ku saja, apapun yang bekas selalu dibilang menjijikan," mendengar kata ibu Hinata teringat akan ibunya, "ibu mu pasti perempuan yang cantik,"

Naruto terkekeh, "kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu, apa karena aku tampan?" Hinata menyipitkan matan.

"kau, tampan? Ooh yang benar saja, aku lebih mengakui kalau ayahmu yang tampan bukan dirimu," Naruto terkejut.

"apa kau pernah melihat ayahku?" tanya Naruto. "tentu saja, pertama kali aku melihatnya, saat makan malam dengan ayahku, saat itu ayah mu juga ada disana dengan rekan bisnisnya, ayahmu menyapa ayahku, dan ayahku mengajak ayahmu untuk makan malam bersama.. mmh,, yah seperti itulah!" ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

"jadi kau terpesona dengan ayahku begitu?" Hinata terkikik

"kalau saja ayah mu yang berada diposisimu sekarang ini, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya," Hinata mengatakan hal itu tepat saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Ada sesuatu dalam hati mereka, sebuah getaran akan cinta yang mereka rasakan saat saling memandang dan menatap.

"tapi sayangnya aku bukanlah ayahku," respon Naruto.

"yah, dan itu sangat disayangkan, bukankah begitu?" sahut Hinata.

Naruto mendengus. "tapi apapun yang terjadi aku tetaplah anaknya, ayah dan anak tidak jauh berbeda bukan, banyak gadis yang menyukaiku, itu berarti aku tampan bukan?" Naruto tersenyum.

"entahlah!" Hinata tersenyum, keduanyanya pun sama-sama tersenyum.

~~~###~~~

Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menakutkan bagi Hinata, tapi juga menyenangkan, kenapa begitu? Karena dia bisa mengobrol akrab dengan Naruto, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? "woi, ngelamun lagi," ujar Neji tiba-tiba mengagetkan Naruto, "kenapa denganmu Naruto? tanya Sasuke, yang ditanya hanya terdiam.

Mereka semua bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba tidak seperti biasanya. Saat ini pelajaran kesenian tengah berlangsung, bu Kurenai tengah mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat para murid menjadi tegang, hal ini dikarenakan pelajaran kesenian akan mengadakan lomba menari. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, ada sedikit perbedaan disini, para siswa dan siswi tidak diperbolehkan memilih pasangannya sendiri-sendiri, karena tahun ini mereka semua akan diundi, dengan siapapun pasangannya, mereka tidak boleh menolak.

Hal ini membuat para murid kecewa, karena tidak bisa menari dengan pacar mereka masing-masing. Sesuai urutan nama mereka masing-masing, mereka diminta untuk mengambil kertas yang berisi angka didalamnya, siapa saja angkanya yang sama itu berarti mereka akan berpasangan. Saat naruto membuka kertas itu, dia mendapati angka 6, "siapa yang angkanya sama denganku?" dia melihat ke arah teman-teman perempuannya, tapi belum ditemukan. Dilain sisi, saat Hinata membukanya, angka 6 terlihat jelas, dia mulai mencari patnernya tapi belum ketemu juga. Bu Kurenai memberitahu bahwa saat istirahat nanti mereka sudah harus menemukan pasangannya masing-masing, dan segera berkumpul di aula.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi tapi Naruto belum menemukan pasangannya, "sial, aku berpasangan dengan orang lain," ujar Sakura, begitu juga dengan Ino dan Ten Ten, mereka semua berbeda pasangan, "Hinata, bagaimana dengan mu?" Hinata menggeleng, "akan ku bantu, heeeeey, "teriak Ten Ten, siapa yang mendapati nomor 6?" Neji, Sasuke, Sai dan yang lainnya terkejut, "Naruto!" ujar mereka bertiga serempak menyebut nama Naruto.

semua orang mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka semua, "apa?' Hinata terkejut, "itu berarti kau akan berpasangan dengan Hinata, Naruto!" ujar Sasuke.

keduanya sama-sama menolak. "tidaaaakkkk!" semua orang menutup telinga.

"baru kali ini kau akan berdansa dengan seorang gadis Naruto," ujar Shino blak-blakan... mereka jadi teringat saat Naruto berdansa dengan Shino. Karena semua sudah berpasangan dan hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisih, akhirnya bu Kurenai memasangkan mereka berdua, tentu saja tarian yang mereka lakukan adalah tarian ala lelaki perkasa.

Itu membuat Naruto malu, mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah membuatnya sangat malu, "hentikan," ujar Naruto," aku tidak mau berdansa dengan siapapun," ujar nya pada Hinata, "yah, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama." Mereka berdua bergegas ke aula untuk mengajukan keberatan. Saat dilorong, Shion melihat mereka berdua, rencananya semalam gagal total karena Naruto menolong Hinata. Kali ini dia tidak akan gagal, "awas kau Hinata!" ujar Shion dalam hati. Jadi kejadian semalam itu ternyata ulah Shion, Hinata harus sangat berhati-hati pada senior yang satu itu.

Saat tiba di aula semua sudah berpasang-pasangan, Naruto dan Hinata protes pada bu Kurenai, melihat hal seperti itu bu Kurenai marah dan tidak peduli, mereka menolak atau tidak tetap saja mereka berdua berpasangan, lomba ini bukan sekedar lomba. Tapi juga mengumpulkan nilai untuk praktek kesenian, sudah menjadi tradisi di Konoha High School, bermain sambil belajar, itulah moto kesenian. Mereka sedang mendengarkan instruksi dari bu kurenai, saat hari kamis mereka harus berlatih dipanggung aula, perlombaan ini sekaligus mengumpulakan amal dari para wali murid yang hadir, uangnya akan disumbangkan pada panti asuhan dan lembaga yang membutuhkan. Waaaaah mulia sekali yah?

"seharusnya aku tidak berpasangan dengan Naruto," ujar Hinata, "kalian mau bertukar denganku?" mereka semua menggeleng, "itu tidak bisa Hinata, ini sudah peraturan," ujar Sakura.

Mereka mendengar keributan saat keluar dari ruang aula, tiba-tiba para gadis itu mengerubungi tim basket, ketiga teman Hinata tidak tinggal diam, mereka berlalu ke arah mereka dan menarik pacar mereka masing-masing dari kerumunan. Dan tinggalah Naruto dan Kiba yang berjuang sendirian, "ooh yam ampun! Ujar Hinata, dia menerobos masuk ke kerumunan itu dan menarik Naruto keluar, Kiba sangat senang dengan kerumunan itu, jadi kini dialah yang masih bertahan.

Hinata memanggil kedua boduguard nya untuk menghalang-halangi para gadis-gadis itu, sementara Naruto dan Hinata masuk kedalama mobil Hinata. Saat sudah didalam mobil mereka mulai melaju dan meninggalkan sekolahan.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Naruto, "tentu saja aku tadi menolongmu bukan, kalau kau tidak aku tarik kau akan terjebak selamanya disana," Naruto menyeringai, "kau yakin bermaksud menolongku, atau kau cemburu karena gadis-gadis itu menyentuhku," Hinata terdiam.

"oowh, kau benar-benar cemburu yah?" habis sudah kesabaran Hinata, "terserah apa yang ingin kau katakan yang jelas aku tidak cemburu sama sekali," Naruto tersenyum sinis, dan Hinata hanya terdiam. Mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, melainkan berhenti sejenak ditaman, sambil membicarakan latihan dansa mereka.

"harus bagaimana lagi Naruto, aku tidak mau kau menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku, sangat terlarang," dengan nada dramatis, "ingat itu!" Naruto menghela napas berat, "lalu, kita latihan dimana?"

Hinata tersenyum penuh curiga, "kita akan latihan dirumah mu, aku akan datang besok dan kau harus bersiap-siap!" Naruto mendongak, terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata, "kau serius akan datang ke rumah?" Hinata terdiam. Lalu..

"kenapa, apa aku tidak akan diterima jika aku ke rumah mu?" Naruto tertawa, dan itu membuat Hinata semakin bingung, "lihat saja nanti. Akan ku tunggu jam 9 tepat, ingat itu!" seketika itu Naruto berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

Keesokan harinya tepat pukul 9, Hinata tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Naruto, dia sedikit nerves karena takut tidak diterima. Lalu dia memanggil kedua bodyguardnya untuk mengetuk pintu dan Hinata sendiri bersembuyi dibelakang mereka. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang wanita dewasa berambut panjang dan manis, dia bertanya pada kedua bodyguard itu ada perlu apa mereka datang kesini, tapi mereka hanya diam dan, "kami hanya mengetuk pintu," ujar Nagato, "nona muda kami yang ingin berkunjung," tambah yahiko.

Kushina lalu menengok kebelakang dan mendapati Hinata tengah bersembunyi malu-malu, tapi karena datangnya dia ke rumah Naruto itu juga karena ada keperluan jadi dia memperlihatkan dirinya.

"salam kenal bibi... nama saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto,"

"seorang gadis?" Pikir Kushina "datang ke rumah ku... dan dia cantik sekali."

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan wanita ini, tingkah lakunya seperti anak muda dan dia terlihat masih muda sih, pikir hinata, "bibi?" Panggil hinata, Kushina masih tersenyum senang dan matanya berkaca-kaca, "bibi, apa bibi baik-baik saja?" Kushina tersadar.

"ooh yah, kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk, "ayo kemari, bibi tidak percaya ada seorang gadis datang kesini!" Hinata masih tidak mengerti apa yang wanita ini ucapkan. Kushina mengajak Hinata untuk duduk, dan mengambilkan segelas limun.

"apa maksud bibi barusan?" Kushina hanya tersenyu, "hmmm,,, aku tidak percaya ini, kau datang kesini untuk beremu anakku?" ujar Kushina.

Hinata terkejut, "anak bibi... jadi Naruto itu, anak bibi?" Kushina mengangguk, Hinata tersedak air dan batuk-batuk, Kushina membantu menenangkannya.

"ini tidak mungkin, bibi kau cantik sekali bahkan kau masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai anak seperti dia... hhaaaaahhh, beda sekali dengan Naruto, dia itu jelek!" ucapan Hinta membuat Kushina tertawa.

"kau bilang dia jelek? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Hinata salah ucap rupanya.

"tidak bi, aku tidak bermaksud meledeknya, tapi aku lebih menganggap kalau ayahnya yang lebih... tampan!"

Kushina tersenyum malu-malu, "suamiku memang tampan, dari mana kau tahu tentang suamiku?" Hinata malu-malu, "aku bertemu dengan paman Minato saat makan malam bersama ayahku, kalau saat itu paman Minato tidak punya seorang istri, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya..." kushina tertawa lagi mendengar pengakuan hinata.

kau jujur sekali yah, apa kau tidak menyukai anak ku? Tanya Kushina, Hinata hanya terdiam, "jangan malu-malu, ungkapkan saja," tapi Hinata hanya terdiam, "baiklah, jika kau tidak mau jujur, bibi senang kau datang kemari Hinata, bibi tidak pernah bertemu dengan teman wanitanya," tunjuk Kushina pada poto Naruto yang terpampang dengan kedua orang tuanya, "bibi berpikir dia tidak akan punya pacar, tapi pemikiran itu sekarang musnah sudah, kedatangan mu meyakinkan hatiku bahwa Naruto sebentar lagi akan mempunyai kekasih," Hinata agak khawatir sekarang.

"maksud bibi?" kushina tersenyum,

"kau cocok sekali dengan naruto, kau mau kan jadi kekasihnya?" ujar Kushina.

tiba-tiba Hinata terkejut luar biasa, "kenapa hinata? Apa kau punya seorang kekasih?" Hinata menggeleng, "kalau begitu, tidak ada yang salahkan dengan perkataan bibi, meskipun kalian tidak saling jatuh cinta, bibi yakin suatu saat nanti kalian pasti akan saling mencintai, tolong jangan menolaknya," Hinata meghela napas, "kenapa bibi ingin aku yang menjadi kekasihnya, padahal bibi belum mengenalku, siapa aku, dari mana asalku, bagaimana dengan kelurga ku, apa bibi tahu semua itu?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "seharusnya bibi memilih yang terbaik untuk anak bibi satu satunya, dan..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya, kerena Kushina menyela, "dan bibi tahu siapa yang terbaik untuk anak bibi, dan itu kamu."

Hinata menghela napas panjang, "bibi, aku..."

"Ibu..." terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, terlihat Naruto yang baru bangun tidur, dia melihat Hinata, "ooh kau sudah datang!" Hinata hanya memanyunkan bibirnya,

"kalian ada janji?" tanya kushina.

"kami akan mengadakan kegiatan amal di sekolah, dengan pertunjukan dansa, aku dan Naruto satu tim," jelas Hinata.

"oooh begitu, dulu bu Kurenai juga mengadakan yang seperti ini, sayang Naruto tidak mendapatkan patner waktu itu, dia malah berdansa dengan Shino," Kushina tertawa, "tapi syukurlah sekarang dia mempunyai patner seorang gadis cantik," Hinata hanya tersenyum. Dia senang sekali karena ibu Naruto begitu baik dan menerimanya, tidak sulit untuk merebu perhatiannya, pikir Hinata, bibi Kushina suka padanya. Tapi kenapa juga Hinata harus senang karenanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto mulai kelihatan lagi batang hidungnya, ia berjalan menuju dapur dimana Kushina dan Hinata tengah menyantap kue buatan Kushina, "ini enak sekali bibi, aku suka!"

Kushina tersenyum, "baguslah kalau kau suka, ooh iya, kalau kau mau, bibi akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu besok," Hinata menatap Kushina.

"jadi aku boleh kesini lagi besok?" Kushnia mengangguk, Hinata berlalu memeluknya, dan Kushina terkejut, "aku belum pernah memeluk ibuku sebelumnya, jadi seperti ini yah rasanya?" Kushina tersenyum hangat dan semakin memeluknya erat, "aku juga belum pernah memeluk seorang gadis, aku ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan, tapi aku..." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kushina, "bibi bisa menganggapku sebagai anak perempuan bibi, dan aku akan menganggap bibi sebagai ibuku, apakah boleh seperti itu?"

Kushina tertawa senang, "tentu saja, bibi bahkan lebih senang lagi jika kau datang kesini tiap hari!" tiba-tiba Naruto tersedak air dan terbatuk batuk, Kushina dan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, "kau kenapa Naruto?" ujar Kushina, " Aku hanya tersedak." Ujar Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa..

Saat sudah diruang bersantai, Hinata dan Naruto hanya terdiam. Lalu Kushina dan Minato datang, "ooh Hinata yah?" ujar Minato

"dia datang kesini untuk latihan berdansa, Naruto punya pasangan sekarang," Minato mengangguk tanda mengerti, "kenapa kalian belum mulai?" tanya Kushina, Naruto dan Hinata hanya terdiam, "oooh aku tahu, kalian berdua tidak bisa berdansa, begitu?" Kushina lalu mengajak Minato untuk mempraktekannya. Mula-mula Minato membungkuk ke arah Kushina dan menanti tanganya terulur dan nah, sekarang tangan mereka sudah terkait, kini giliran tangan yang satunya, Minato menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang Kushina dan tangan kanan Kushina bertumpu di bahu Minato.

"seperti ini, apa menurut kalian ini sulit?" keduanya menggelengkan kepala, "kalau begitu, ayo cepat lakukan seperti ini!" Kushina mulai berdansa dengan Minato, dan setelah itu mereka berhenti lagi, "ayo cepat!" Kushina melepaskan pegangannya dan berlalu ke arah Naruto, "sayang aku harus mandi!" ujar Minato, kushina mengangguk, "dan kau," ujarnya pada Naruto, "lakukan seperti ini, ayo cepat!" Naruto melakukannya persis seperti yang dilakukan Minato, lalu Kushina memberi tanda pada Hinata, Hinata mulai menyambut tangan Naruto, lalu mereka siap berdansa. "ayo lakukan!" perintah Kushina.

Hinata dan Naruto mulai berdansa, mereka berdua terlihat canggung. Ternyata, Hinata pas sekali ditubuhnya, pikir Naruto, andaikan kita berpelukan, itu pasti terlihat sangat pas. Naruto mulai memeikirkan hal-hal yang sulit sekali untuk dia lakukan, apalagi terhadap Hinata, sadar akan kondisinya sekarang ini tidak berhubungan baik dengannya, apakah mungkin semua yang ia pikirkan ini akan terjadi? Entahlah!

Hinata mengeratkan tumpuan tangannya pada bahu Naruto, dia dan Naruto terlihat sangat gugup dan Hinata menyadari hal itu. Ketertarikan diantara mereka terlihat sangat jelas dimata Kushina, tapi kenapa mereka seakan tidak menyadarinya, "naaah, begitu lebih baik.. terus bergerak.. ke kanan ke kiri.. dan putar.. shipp. Itu baru berdansa!" mereka berdua berhenti berdansa, tapi masih saling berpegangan, "baiklah, bibi mau ke dapur dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja!"

mereka berdua kini saling menatap, "apa kau mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk. "ini lebih mudah," bisik Naruto, dari pada berdansa dengan Shino," Hinata terkikik geli, "bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berdansa dengan Shino?" Naruto menatapnya, "kau ingin tahu?" Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"aku tidak akan memberitahunya!" ujar Naruto, "kau sebaiknya berhati-hati denganku, aku bisa saja tidak menghentikan dansa kita ini, ini terlalu menyenangkan!" Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto tengah menggodanya, tapi itu tidak akan mempan, pikir Hinata. Mereka saling membenci, tapi asal tahu saja, hati mereka tidak bisa dibohongi.

^^BERSAMBUNG...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Penyatuan dua hati

Chapter 4

"tapi aku belum siap dengan semua ini teman-teman!" ujar hinata.

"kau seharusnya senang karena diajari langsung dengan bibi Kushina, dia memang sedikit humoris, tapi juga kadang serius walau tidak seserius sifatnya yang humoris,"

"memang iya. Aku sungguh senang sekali Sakura, bibi Kushina begitu baik padaku, dia ingin aku tampil sempurna dengan Naruto saat berdansa nanti, bukan karena akademik juga, melainkan hal yang lainnya, yang tidak mungkin aku bisa wujudkan."

"maksud mu pembicaraan kemarin tadi, tentang sepasang kekasih?" Hinata mengangguk. Kushina benar-benar menginginkan Hinata bisa menjadi kekasih Naruto, menjadi patner kencannya dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan pasangan, bukan hanya sebagai patner berdansa. Tapi hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi, Hinata bingung dengan semua itu. Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya, Naruto bahkan bersikap biasa-biasa saja padanya layaknya teman. Tapi apakah setiap rayuan dan godaan yang Naruto katakan padanya itu bermakna lain, lebih dari sekedar. Apakah mungkin seperti itu?

"Hinata?" Sakura memanggilnya, "ayo cepat, pertunjukannya akan segera dimulai!" Mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan make up, dan siap bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Saat mereka dikumpulkan dan disuruh mencari pasangannya masing-masing, Hinata masih mencari-cari Naruto. ketika dia melihanya, begitu tampan, pikir Hinata, "apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata?" gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menuju kearahnya, "ya tuhan, apa dia benar-benar Hinata?" batin Naruto, "dia sangat cantik. Betapa aku ingin memeluknyaa!" Naruto sampai didepan Hinata dan menjelajahi kepala sampai kaki Hinata. Hinata tiba-tiba terpaku, dia tidak mungkin berdansa dengan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini, kalau itu terjadi Naruto bisa menyadarinya.

Dan Naruto juga sedikit canggung sekarang. Bagaimana dia memulainya? "ayo!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan Hinata menyambutnya. Saat itulah tirai terbuka, Kushina melihat mereka berdua, "lihat mereka!" ujarnya pada Minato. Mereka berdansa seperti seorang pangeran dan putri yang dipertemukan karena jalinan takdir, yah itulah mereka! "kau sangat cantik," bisik Naruto disela-sela dansa mereka, "terima kasih," ujar Hinata, "bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga seksi,"

kata-kata itu terdengar menggoda, Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan napas Naruto mengenai telinganya, membuatnya bergidik geli. Naruto juga merasakan hembusan napas Hinata yang mengenai lehernya, ini seperti bagaikan surga dunia, pikir Naruto, "jangan menggoda ku!" perintah Hinata, "aku tidak menggoda mu, aku serius. Kau sangat pas sekali ditubuhku, kalau kita berpelukan, itu pasti sangat cocok, kau melihatnya," hinata mendengus, "jangan meledkku naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum puas karena membuat hinata malu kepadanya, "kalau kau malu padaku, aku akan senang sekali jika harus terus meledkkmu," ujar naruto, "aku tidak malu, akau hanya sedikit..." saat musik mulai beralun lebih cepat gerakan mereka agak sedikit cepat juga sekarang. Hinata tahu musik ini akan mengakhiri dansa mereka, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada hinata, hingga mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan. Hinata tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto sekarang, namun saat musik berhenti mereka berdua terlepas dari pelukan itu dan mata mereka saling menatap kala Naruto menyangga tubuh hinata agar terlentang diudara. Kushina sangat senang karena mereka berdua menikmati dansa itu, dan tempuk tangan yang meriah pun terdengar.

"tadi itu luar biasa sekali Hinata," ujar kushina. Dia langsung menemui Hinata setelah acara selesai, Sakura dan yang lainnya menyapa Kushina dan seteleh itu mereka langsung pulang ke rumah dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing, "kau mau pulang bersama bibi?" tanya Kushina, "tidak usah bi, kedua bodyguardku sudah menunggu ku didepan gerbang," Kushina melihat kedua bodyguard itu, "ayahmu pasti sangat menyayangimu. Baiklah kalau begitu, bibi pulang dulu." Setelah itu Hinata pun bergegas pulang, tidak ada kata-kata terakhir dari Naruto setelah acara itu selesa, dia juga tidak melihat Naruto pulang dengan kedua orang tuanya. "kemana dia?" batin Hinata.

~~~###~~~

"malam ini kau tidak boleh gagl, kalau kau gagal kau tidak akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan!" ujar gadis berambut panjang itu, dia tengah menyuruh seseorang untuk mencelakai Hinata, dan tidak ada gadis yang membenci Hinata kecuali satu, yaitu Shion. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan orang itu terhadap Hinata, dia harus berhati-hati malam ini.

Naruto tengah duduk dibangku taman dekat dengan kota, dia sedang memikirkan kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan saat berdansa dengan Hinata, apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat Naruto mengatakan kalau dia cantik dan seksi, batin Naruto, bukan maksdu Naruto untuk menggodanya, tapi apa yang dia katakan adalah kenyataan dan benar apa adanya. Dia tidak bisa mengakuinya langsung, hanya bisa melontarkannya sebagai godaan, Naruto amat sangat ingin memilikinya. sejak bertemu dengannya dia sudah merasakan hal-hal aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, sebuah getaran dan jantung yang berpacu. Ini memang benar-benar cinta! Tapi apa Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama, batin Naruto, bagaimana kalau dia tidak merasakannya, aku sangat ingin mengakui perasaan ku ini, pikir Naruto, "bagaimana?"

"tuan Hiashi melarang kami untuk tidak memberikanmu eskirm nona!" ujar Yahiko, "itu benar nona, kalau kami memberikan sekrim ini, kami akan dihukum," hinata tidak peduli, yang pasti dia sedang kehausan saat ini.

Sementara itu Naruto melihat Hinata tengah meraih-raih sebuah eskrim yang di pegang salah satu bodyguardnya, "berikan pada ku Yahiko!" perintah Hinata. Kenapa dia ada disini, pikir Naruto. tak butuh waktu lama Naruto menghampirinya dan merebut eskrim itu dari tangan Yahiko, "Naruto, anda..." Naruto menenangkan mereka, dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu dimobil, "berikan eskrim itu!" Naruto menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Hinata, "kau mau ini?" Naruto memakannya, dan Hinata terkejut. Kedua bodyguard itu hanya terkikik geli, dan Hinata mendengar kikian mereka, "diam kalian!" teriak Hinata. Lalu mereka terdiam.

"sayang sekali yah, aku juga haus, kau bisa minum ini," Naruto membukaan minuman kaleng yang ternyata adalah teh, "ku kira ini soda, kau tidak suka soda?" tanya Hinata.

"aku tidak suka, apapun itu yang berbau soda," Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"itu bagus! Karena soda memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto tersenyum sinis, "aku seorang laki-laki, aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Hinata menengadah ke arah langit, "aku takut sendirian di rumah, disana sepi tidak ada orang, hanya ada pembantu dan kedua bodyguardku, aku seperti tidak dilindungi," Naruto melihat kearah Hinata yang tengah menatap langit, "bintang dan bulan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku tenang dan terasa terlindungi oleh kehadiran mereka, aku senang saat memandang mereka seperti ini."

"kau bisa memandangi mereka diatas balkon kamar mu, apakah itu tidak cukup?" tanya Naruto.

"tidak, aku masih ingin terlindungi, kalau aku dikamar ku dan kedua bodyguard itu akan berada ditempat mereka masing-masing, disaat itulah aku takut kalau tanpa pengawasan. Maka dari itu aku ingin keluar dari rumah, kalau bisa aku juga ingin setiap malam berada diluar sini agar mereka bisa menjagaku!" ujar Hinata.

"tapi apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka berdua yang menjaga mu setiap hari, bahkan malam hari pun mereka tidak istirahat karena menjaga dan melindungi mu, apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata. Jika kau ingin ada seseorang yang melindungi mu... "aku pasti akan melindungi dan menjaga mu, setiap hari sepnajnag hidupku, batin Naruto.

"bukankah masih ada ayah dan sepupu mu?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"mereka tidak ada disetiap aku membutuhkan mereka, itu bukan hal yang ku inginkan."

"pulanglah! Ini sudah larut." Ujar Naruto

"aku belum ingin pulang, kenapa kau menyuruh ku pulang, kau bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan ikut campur masalah ku!"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur! Jika malam ini terjadi sesuatu dengan mu, aku tidak akan pernah ikut campur, bahkan untuk menolong mu sekali pun."

Oh tuhan, apa yang dilakukan Hinata. Dia seharusnya tidak berbicara seperti itu pada Naruto, padahal dia sedikit baik hari ini. Tapi... sekarang dia jadi tersinggung dan sangat kesal pada Hinata.

"Nagato, Yahiko ayo kita pulang!"

Hinata pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Naruto, dan Naruto pun sama, bahkan dia tidak melihat ke arah Hinata saat dia pergi. Naruto benar-benar marah, pikir Hinata, semoga saja besok tidak seperti ini, harap Hinata. Saat sampai di rumah, para pelayan mulai menyambut Hinata, mereka sangat khawatir karena Hinata pulang larut malam, "kami mengkhawatirkan anda hinata-sama."

"Hinata tersenyum, "terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkan ku, sebaiknya kalian tidur, karena aku juga akan segera tidur." Setelah itu Hinata bergegas pergi ke kamarnya. Malam ini entah mengapa hatinya tidak tenang, setelah jauh dari Naruto hatinya mulai gelisah dan sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk, entah itu mimpi atau sesuatu yang lain. Dia ingat kata-kata naruto barusan, _"baiklah, aku tidak akan ikut campur! Jika malam ini terjadi sesuatu dengan mu, aku tidak akan pernah ikut campur, bahkan untuk menolong mu sekali pun."_

Disisi lain Naruto ternyata belum juga meninggalkan tempat itu, dia tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata Hinata, sedikit pun tidak. Tapi perasaannya kali ini adalah kekhawatiran yang melandanya, apakah akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata, pikir Naruto, hatinya tidak tenang saat ini, dia ingin melihat Hinata sekali lagi dan memastikannya, tapi dia teringat akan kata-kata tadi. "bodoh, kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi," sekarang Naruto mulai menyesalinya. Akan tetapi ini belum terlambat, itu hanya sebuah kata-kata, dia tidak akan terpengaruh dengan kata-kata konyol seperti itu. Naruto mulai melaju dengan motornya hanya untuk memastikan apakah Hinata baik-baik saja malam ini, kalau dia baik-baik saja Naruto akan tenang.

Saat sampai di depan rumahnya Naruto melihat kedua bodyguard itu tengah mengawasi lingkungan rumah, tapi saat melihat ke lantai atas dia melihat bayangan seseorang menyelinap masuk dari satu jendela ke jendela yang lain, "Hinata," gumam Naruto khawatir. Dia segera menemui Nagato dan yahiko, "Naruto anda ada disini?" Naruto terlihat semakin khawatir, "ada apa Naruto?" tanya Nagato, "aku melihat bayangan seseorang di lantain atas, mungkin dia pencuri atau seseorang yang akan mencelakakan Hinata, cepat kalian pergi mengecek rumah, aku akan ke lantai atas!" mereka lalu bergegas setelah intruksi singkat itu terucap. Untunglah Naruto tahu dimana kamar Hinata, saat menaiki tangga, Naruto melihat bayangan itu lagi dan memasuki sebuah kamar. Dan itu adakah kamar Hinata, "sial, siapa dia?" gumam Naruto.

Naruto memasuki kamar hinata, kamar itu gelap, tapi ada seseorang yang sedang tidur dan sudah diketahui pasti itu adalah Hinata. Terdengar suara di pojok kamar, Naruto bergegas mencarinya, namun tiba-tiba Hinata terbangun, "siapa disana?" dengan nada yang terdengar ketakutan Hinata turun dari tempat tidur dan... tiba-tiba saja seseorang membekap mulutnya, tangannya dipegang erat oleh orang itu, entah siapa! "ini aku, jangan berteriak!" Hinata mengangguk, Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dengan napas terengah engah Hinata berbicara.

"aku melihat seseorang memasuki kamar mu," bisik Naruto, "dia masih ada disini," Naruto masih memeluknya erat, dan tidak melepaskan tangan Hinata, "keluarlah sobat, aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau tidak berusaha mencelakai Hinata, ayo kita berdamai dan jangan membuat kegaduhan!" Naruto mendengar napas Hinata sudah sedikit tenang, lalu dia melepaskannya. Akan tetapi Hinata malah memeganG erat lengan naruto, "jangan takut, dia tidak akan menyakiti mu selama aku ada disini," kata-kata itu semakin menenangkan Hinata. Naruto berjalan dengan Hinata yang memegangnya erat, "ayolah sobat, keluarlah!"

Saat itu juga sang bayangan muncul dengan memakai topeng hingga wajahnya tidak dikenali, Hinata terkejut melihatnya dan menutup matanya. Saat Naruto akan menyerangnya dia pergi melewati jendela, Naruto mengejarnya tapi sayangnya dia melarikan diri dengan melompati balkon. Dia pergi melintasi gerbang, dan saat itu pula Nagato dan Yahiko melihatnya dan berusaha mengejar, tapi tidak terkejar.

Naruto kembali pada Hinata, dan Hinata mulai menyalakn lampunya, "Hinata, kau... kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat Hinata yang hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis, ukuran leher yang rendah dan pakaian yang hanya setinggi lutut, "ya tuhan, dia benar-benar seksi," batin Naruto, "apa yang kau kenakan? Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai baju seperti itu!" Naruto berlagak sombong, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat menyukai Hinata memakai pakaian itu setiap hari.

"kau tidak akan pernah bisa melarangku untuk memakai pakaian apapun yang ku suka, karena kau tahu kenapa, ini adalah rumah ku dan aku berhak melakukan apapun, kau mengerti?"

"tapi jika orang lain melihat tubuh mu," Hinata tersipu malu saat Naruto mengatakannya, "apa kau tidak malu, seharusnya orang lain tidak berhak melihatnya, termasuk aku, tapi karena aku sudah melihatnya, itu menjadi sebuah pengecualian, bukankah begitu?"

Hinata berpaling. Naruto tersenyum sinis dan Hinata semakin terpojok karena Naruto berkata benar. Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak sedikit pun malu mengenakan pakaian seperti itu, bukankah seharusnya dia menutupinya agar orang lain tidak melihat tubuhnya sembarangan. Bergelung dengan pikirannya, suara kedua bodyguardnya terdengar dan memanggil namanya.

Naruto melepaskan jaketnya, "kau harus memakai ini, tutupi tubuh mu, jangan sampai mereka melihatnya, itu akan menjadi masalah," Naruto membantu mengenakan jaketnya dan menutupi bagian depan Hinata dengan menyeletingnya.

"kami melihat pencuri itu," ujar Nagato, "tapi dia lolos," Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata begitu juga sebaliknya, "apa anda tidak apa-apa nona?" tanya Yahiko dan Hinata mengangguk.

"hinata tidak baik-baik saja sekarang, kalian boleh pergi!"

"sekarang? Apa maksud mu dengan sekarang?" ujar Hinata.

"bisa saja penjahat itu kembali lagi kesini, dia tidak akan berhenti melakukan hal itu lagi sebelum sesuatu yang dia inginkan terwujud."

"lalu apa yang di inginkannya?"

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia ingin kau celaka, bisa juga hartamu, atau menginginkan dirimu!"

Hinata mulai ketakutan sekarang, "kau jangan menakut-nakuti ku Naruto, meskipun aku mengatakan hal yang menyinggung mu waktu ditaman..." Naruto menatapnya, "aku tidak tersinggung dengan kata-kata mu itu, aku hanya menganggap itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Kau lihat, aku ada disini sekarang, aku menolong mu dan aku tidak butuh rasa terima kasih mu," Hinata mendengus, "aku bahkan belum mengatakan terima kasih," Naruto terkekeh, "sudah aku katakan tadi, aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Naruto berlalu dengan cepat daari hadapannya dan tanpa mengambil jaket nya kembali. Itu pukulan telak bagi Hinata, seharusnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto, tapi ke egoisannya sedang memuncak saat ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pikir Hinata.

~~~###~~~

Saat istirahat Neji terkejut dengan cerita Naruto, Naruto menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Neji agar dia berhati-hati untuk menjaga Hinata, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada disana," ujar Neji, "dari mana kau tahu kalau Hinata dalam bahaya?" tanya Kiba, "dari mana pun Naruto tahu itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah Hinata selamat," ujar Shikamaaru.

"itu benar!" sahut Choji.

"Apapun yang terjadi semalam, kau harus ada di rumah itu neji, penjahat itu pasti kemali lagi, aku yakin itu!" ujar Naruto.

"jika memang itu benar, aku akan tinggal sementara di rumah." Medengar hal itu Naruto menjadi sedikit tenang sekarang, "aku harus pergi, ada info yang harus aku ketahui dengan jelas!" Naruto penasaran, "info tentang apa?"

"ada kabar bahwa pertandingan bola basket akan ditunda selama musim dingin, dan dilajutkan kembali diakhir musim panas nanti?"

"apa?" semua pemain basekt yang sedang berkumpul saat itu terkejut, begitu juga dengan Naruto, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

"kalian kan tahu, minggu depan adalah tahun baru," ujar Neji, "dan tahun ini jatuh pada musim dingin, kalau pertandingan dilaksanakaan, itu akan mengganggu tahun baru," alasan yang logis, kalau dipikirkan kembali, tahun baru pasti akan sangat meriah di musim apapun bahkan musim dingin, "aku pergi dulu!" ujar Neji sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka. "musim dingin kali ini pasti akan lebih seru!" ujar Sasuke.

"kenapa? Tanya Naruto.

"karena kita akan berlomba mendapatkan jimat keberuntungan." ujar Choji

"ah yah, jimat keberuntungan." sahut Kiba, "Sasuke mendapatkannya tahun lalu, dan semua yang dia inginkan saat itu, benar-benar terwujud!"

"benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto.

"kalau kau mau bukti, buktikatn saja sendiri!" ujar Sasuke.

^^Bersambung...^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Penyatuan Dua Hati**

Hallo Mina-san.. apa kabar? Semoga baik yah^^... minna, gimana nieh fic yang satu ini, memuaskan, atau tidak?" tidak! Yah gak pa", masih banyak ko fic Sophia yang lain yang belum Sophia publish, nanti ajah deh yah. Sophia sekarang-sekarang ini tengah berfokus pada UAS, jadi ma'lumin ajah yah^^..

Oo yah, makasih yah buat kawan yang udah baca fic ini, Sophia terima kasih banget, terutama buat saran dan kritik membangunnya, benar-benar Sophia menghargai sekali apa yang kawan sarankan sama Sophia.. dan untuk up date nya maaf yah kalau lama, Sophia harus fokus dulu...

Oke, enjoy my friend, ^^thanks for riviews^^

Chapter 5

^^selamat membaca^^

"ini tidak mungkin," ujar Sakura, "kenapa pertandingannya diundur?"

"hanya karena tahun baru di musim dingin," sambung Ten Ten, " tapi bukankah itu mengganggu?"

"itu benar," sahut Ino, "sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi, kita lebih baik berlomba untuk mendapatkan jimat keberuntungan!"

Mendengar hal itu mereka semua tersenyum senang, "sekarang giliranku yang akan mendapatkannya tahun ini!" ujar Ino, "itu tergantung kerja keras kita Ino," ujar Sakura, "aku saja bersusah payah saat itu dengan Sasuke untuk mendapatkannya, sungguh butuh pengorbanan,"

Hinata penasaran dengan jimat keberuntungan itu, "apa itu jimat keberuntunga?" Tanya hinata, Ino menjelaskannya, "jimat keberuntungan adalah sebuah jimat yang konon katanya mampu mengabulkan doa doa setiap orang yang dengan segenap hati memintanya dengan tulus, dan kerja keras untuk mewujudkan keinginan orang yang menemukan jimat itu," jelas Ino, "dan juga," sambung Ten Ten, "jimat itu telah disembunyikan disuatu tempat agar orang-orang bisa berusaha mencarinya tanpa pantang menyerah."

"kau akan mendapatkannya dengan kerja keras Hinata." Ujar sakura, "aku juga beruntung saat itu menemukannya dengan Sasuke, keinginan untuk saling jujur dan mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing kini menjadi kenyataan, kita berdua resmi berpacaran setelah satu hari menemukan jimat itu," Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti, "kalau begitu, aku juga mau mendapatkan jimat itu!" mereka semua tersenyum, "itu bagus," sahut Ten Ten, "kita akan berjuang mendapatkannya!"

Satu minggu setelah kejadian di rumah Hinata, kini tidak terdengar lagi akan adanya penyerangan dari penjahat itu, tapi kekhawatiran dalam hati Naruto belum terhapus, "jangan kemana mana malam ini Neji, kau harus tetap berada dirumah?" Neji tersenyum, "kau tenang saja naruto, aku akan ada dirumah malam ini, terima kasih karena kau mengkhawatirkan Hinata, aku heran kenapa kau begitu khawatir padanya," Naruto tersenyum sinis, "percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak tidak pada sepupu mu," Neji meninju bahu Naruto dengan pelan, "aku percaya, karena kau orang yang baik, aku tahu itu, walau sedikit.. ceroboh!" Naruto hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan Neji hanya tertawa meledek.

Gadis berambut panjang ini tengah memarahi seseorang. Berlatar belakang di sebuah danau pinggir sekolah mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, "apa yang bisa ku andalkan dari mu, kau tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa!" gadis itu marah besar, "kau bodoh!" yang dimarahi lalu membalas, "aku akan melakukannya sekali lagi, kali ini aku tidak akan gagal," gadis itu mendnegus, "baiklah, tapi jika kau gagal, aku tidak akan pernah lagi berbicara bahkan permintaan mu itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkannya," gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Sudah satu minggu pula sejak kejadian itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi mennggodanya bahkan meledeknya, hal tersulit saat ini adalah dia tidak mendengar Naruto berbicara dan menatapnya. Ini salah mu sendiri Hinata, kau juga bersikap dingin saat bersama dengannya disela-sela istirahat atau pun di kelas, menyebalkan! Pikir Hinata. Apa boleh buat, aku harus ke rumahnya, dengan dalih ingin bertemu dengan bibi, pikir Hinata.

Dia dan kedua bodyguardnya kini sudah berada didepan pintu dan mengetuknya, Kushina tersenyum senang saat Hinata berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "lain kali kau tidak usah mengetuk pintu, masuk saja, lagi pula tidak akan ada yang melarang mu!" Kushina mengajak Hinata masuk, "mana mngkin bisa seperti itu bibi, itu tidak sopan!"

"yah, itu memang tidak sopan" terdengar suara dari tangga yang ternyata adalah Naruto, dia bersandar di dinding tangga, dengan menyilangkan tangannya didada, "dan itu sangat lancang, jika kau melakukannya!" ujara Naruo. Kushina menghela napas, "jaga bicara mu Naruto, Hinata adalah tamu disini dan kau harus menghormatinya, oh tidak bukan tamu, tamu kehormatanku," Hinata tersanjung dengan kata-kata bibi Kushina.

Tapi Hinata amat sangat kesal sekarang dia juga sadar bahwa dia bersalah pada Naruto, "tidak apa-apa bibi," Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyuman ceria, "bukankah di sekolah kau juga sering meledekku hah, tidak apa-apa jika kau juga melakukan hal itu di rumah mu sendiri," Naruto mendengus, lalu pergi dari hadapannya, "dia memang seperti itu bibi, aku sudah kebal dengan semua kata-katanya," Kushina tersenyum tenang.

"baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti sifatnya itu. Bibi rasa kalian sedang bertengkar. Mungkin kau harus bicara padanya tentang masalah kalian, apapun itu bicarakanlah, bibi akan ada di dapur, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja bibi!"

"itu tidak perlu bibi, aku sendiri yang akan ke dapur!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata bergegs menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Naruto. saat dia membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya dia melihat Naruto yang tengah berbaring menyamping, "aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," ujar pun bahkan tidak terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"aku mohon dengarkanlah Naruto, aku menyesal mengatakan hal itu tanpa meminta maaf pada mu, saat kau mengatakan kau tidak akan menolongku, aku tahu kau hanya menggertak, dan aku juga tahu bahwa kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh bukan mengatakan hal itu, aku juga tidak bersungguh-sungguh Naruto, aku hanya takut saat itu, takut tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disisiku saat aku membutuhkannya, dan pada malam itu aku sadar bahwa yang aku rasakan memang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi saat kau datang, aku sangat senang, dan aku sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Naruto aku benar-benar menyesal!"

Hinata bernapas tidak beraturan, Naruto mendengar dengan sangat jelas napas itu berhembus, "tolong jangan marah padaku, aku minta maaf, dan aku juga berterima kasih atas semua bantuan mu, maafkan aku!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata langsung pergi dan langsung berpamitan dengan Kushina, "Hinata?" panggil Kushina, tapi Hinata terus berlari, dia mengeluarkan air mata.

Naruto masih berbaring ditempat tidurnya, "apa yang kau lakukan padanya, ibu tahu dia menangis Naruto," Naruto terkeut mendengarnya, "menangis? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ibu, aku bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya," Kushina mengerti sekarang, "dengan kau tidak megatakan apapun padanya, itulah yang membuatnya bersedih Naruto."

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu kalau itu membuatnya menjadi sedih, "minta maaf padanya, kalau tidak ibu tidak aka memaafkan mu atas perlakuan buruk mu pada Hinata," Naruto menghela napas berat.

"minta maaf lah malam ini!" Naruto hanya bisa mengatakan iya. Dia juga sebenarnya menyesalinya karena membuat Hinata menangis, semua kata-kata Hinata membuatnya menjadi seperti pecundang. Dia tidak seharusnya mengabaikan Hinata tadi, dia memang salah.

~~~###~~~

"ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Neji.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya," Neji menyipitkan matanya.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Naruto mendengus. "bukan urusan mu!" Neji hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Saat akan mencapai kamar Hinata, terdengar teriakan. Mereka segera masuk kedalam kamar dan menyalakan lampu, Hinata tengah disandera seseorang, orang yang sama waktu itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan sobat, itu tindakan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"jangan bergerak, kalau tidak aku akan melukainya!" Naruto dan Neji semakin terdiam di tempat, mereka tengah memikirkn siasat, strategi yang sama saat bermain basket.

Neji pelan-pelan mengarah ke samping dan Naruto semakin mendekat, sang penjahat terpojok, dia juga sebenarnya tidak berani melukai Hinata. Saat semakin terpojok, penjahat itu mendorong Hinata ke arah Naruto, Naruto menangkap Hinata dengan memeluknya erat, lalu penjahat itu dia kabur melewati jendela, Neji mengejarnya lewat pintu dan menyuruh kedua bodygyard itu menangkapnya, Hinata bernapas tidak beraturan, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia gemetaran, saat itu pula dia menangis. Naruto semakin memluknya erat, "aku ada disini, kau aman sekarang!" Naruto mengarahkan Hinata untuk duduk ditempat tidur, dengan tidak melepaskan pelukan Hinata, "aku takut!" ujar Hinata sambil menangis.

"aku minta maaf, aku seharusnya tidak mengabaikan mu saat itu, maafkan aku!"

"kau tidak salah," Hinata berhenti menangis, tapi masih memeluk Naruto, "aku yang salah!" Naruto tersenyum, "kalau begitu kita berdua yang salah, dan sekarang kita impas!" Naruto terdiam sesaat.

Dan kemudian dia berujar, "apa dia melukai mu?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Naruto!" panggil Neji, saat Neji akan memasuki kamar Hinata, mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"dia tertangkap!" ujar Neji. Mereka bergegas melihat penjahat itu, Yahiko melepaskan topengnya dan menampakan seseorang yang mereka kenal, "Gaara!" ujar mereka bertiga.

"jelaskan pada kami gaara, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini!" pinta naruto.

"aku menicintai Shion Naruto, tapi sayangnya dia hanya mencintaimu. Jadi aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya bahkan untuk melukai Hinata, tapi aku tidak sanggup Naruto, Hinata baik dan itu tidak adil baginya jika dia terluka."

"memang itu tidak adil," ujar Neji, "aku akan membalas Shion!" ujar Naruto, "dan memberinya pelajaran," Gaara terkejut, "jangan lakukan itu Naruto, aku tidak segan-segan melukai mu!" ancam Gaara, "kau bahkan membelanya saat kau tahu dia dengan jelas sangat bersalah, apa kau sudah gila, jangan bodoh, kau hanya menjadi alat baginya, kau pikir jika kau melukai Hinata kau akan mendapatkan Shion! Dia haya memanfatkan mu agar dia mendapatkan aku dan setelah itu dia akan melemparkan mu jauh-jauh!" uajr naruto.

"iyah, itu benar!" ujar neji, lalu kau menjadi gila karenanya. Lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan Hinata, kenapa Shion menyuruh mu melukainya?"

"karena dia cemburu pada Hinata." Ujar Gaara.

"cemburu? Ya tuhan, mereka bahkan saling membenci seperti seorang musuh, kenapa Shion bisa berpikiraan seperti itu, itu tidak masuk akal."

"aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tersadar sekarang, bahwa perbuatanku memang salah. Hinata, tolong maafkan aku, maafkan atas semua yang terjadi hinga membaut mu ketakutan, kau anak yang baik, seharusnya aku jatuh cinta padamu, bukan pada Shion!" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, "ya ampun," uajr Neji,

"aku memaafkan mu, tapi soal jatuh cinta aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" dengan candaan yang menghibur mereka berdua terkekeh, "sunggu Hinata, kalau aku bertemu dengan mu lebih dulu, aku mungkin sudah menjadi kekasih mu!" Neji hanya mendelik melihat mereka terasa sedikir akrab.

"baiklah, ini sudah malam, maafkan aku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" Gaara berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Tinggal mereka bertiga, "kau dengar leluconnya, jangan-jangan kalau dia tidak mendapatkan Shion, dia akan mengejar mu Hinata!" ujar Neji.

"lalu apa salahnya?" Naruto menelan ludah saat Hinata mengatakannya.

"apa kau yakin?" ujar gaara, "dia terlalu tua untuk mu, aku tida setuju!"

Neji membuat hati Naruto tenang, "walau pun begitu, aku tidak perlu meminta ijin dari mu dengan siapa aku berpacaran nanti," Hinata mendengus.

"yah meskipun begitu, orang yang akan menajdi kekasih mu, dia harus baik dan juga aku mengenalnya, kau mengerti?" Hinata hanya mengangkat kepalanya pertanda tidak peduli.

"oh yah Naruto, kau sudah menyelamatkan Hinata malam ini, aku beterima kasih pada mu,"

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf, hanya itu. Maafkan aku Hinata, untuk semuanya!" Hinata merasa bersalah sekarang, tapi apa yang mereka katakan tadi di kamar, mereka berdua sudah impas, jadi untuk apa Hinata merasa bersalah, "baiklah Neji, aku harus pulang, sampai ketemu besok!" Neji berdiri dan mengantar Naruto sampai pintu depan. Hinata mulai memasuki kamarnya dan mengingat-ingat kejadian barusan, dia melihat kekhawatiran yang besar pada Naruto terhadapnya. Apa itu bentuk dari operprotektiv? Apa Naruto mengkhwatirkannya karena ada sesuatu hal, tapi apa? Batin hinata.

~~~###~~~

Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, namun tahun baru akan dimulai besok pagi. Semua teman-teman Hinata tengah menanti jimat yang telah disembunyikan dekat kuil, semua harus mencarinya disegala tempat yang terdekat dengan kuil. Hinata mencarinya sendirian, "seperti apa bentuk jimat itu, apa sebuah kertas atau bungkusan, atau...

"berbentuk kain yang dilipat kotak-kotak, berwarna merah dan muat didalam saku!" kata-katanya terpotong kala Naruto menaiki tangga terakhir dan mulai menampakan diri, "kau.. kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata, "dasar bodoh, inikan tahun baru, kenapa aku tidak boleh berada disini?" Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "bukan itu maksudku, kenapa kau ada ditempat dimana aku berada saat ini?"

"aku tidak tahu kau ada disini, saat menaiki tangga aku mendengar suara mu!"

Hinata hanya ber oh ria. Dia lelah mencari jimat itu, tapi saat melihat lihat kerah pohon dia melihat sesuatu, "apa itu?" tunjuk Hinata, lalu Naruto melihatnya dan terkejut.

"itu dia, itu jimatnya!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata melototkan matanya, "oh iyah, itu dia, tapi bagaimana mengambilnya, tinggi sekali," Hinata mencari cari akal, "aneh, kenapa tidak disembunyikan, kenapa malah digantung diatas pohon!" Hinata menghela napas.

"maka dari itu mereka menaruhnya diatas agar tidak ada yang terlihat," hinata masih mencar-cari akal bagaimana mengambilnya, "aduuuuh, bagaimana cara mnegambilnya yah?"

Naruto tersenyum, "ayo naik ke bahu ku!" perintah naruto.

"kau yakin, aku berat lho!" Naruto terkekeh, "sudah cepat naik!"

Hinata melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Naruto, dia menaiki bahu Naruto dan mulai menggapai jimat itu. "sedikit lagi," lalu jimat iu kini berada di tangan Hinata. Naruto menurunkan Hinata dengan hati-hati, dia kini sudah berdiri kembali, "tidak ku sangka kau memang berat," Hinata hanya tersenyum, "sudah ku bilangkan, aku akan berdo'a sepenuh hatiku, jangan menggangguku!"

Apapun yang hinata do'akan, Naruto penasaran, "berikan itu padaku," Naruto memegang jimat itu juga lalu dia berdo'a, apapun yang Naruto do'akan itu membuat Hinata penasaran. Tapi ya sudahlah, ini bukan urusan mereka masing-masing. Saat kembali pada acara, mereka berdua mengumumkan kalau jimatnya sudah ditemukan, orang-orang kini berhenti mencari. Teman-temannya memberi selanat pada Hinata, mereka juga mengatakan kalau jimat yang dia temukan ini akan membawa keberuntungan, "kau menemukannya bersama Naruto?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk, "itu berarti kalian berdua akan menjadi sepasang kekasih nanti!"

"itu tidak akan terjadi, sudalah Sakura jangan menggodaku!" mereka bertiga menertawakan Hinata. Tapi mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Hinata memang berharap itu terjadi.

Tinggal hitungan detik lagi tahun baru akan segera dimulai dan saat ini.. 5,4,3,2,1...teeeettttt! "selamat tahun baru, semua orang bersorak sorai menyambut tahun baru, Ino, Sakura dan Ten Ten memberi selamat pada Hinata karena telah mendapatkan jimatnya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Naruto memberinya selamat.

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling indah pikir Hinata, "aku tidak bisa tidur semalam," ujar Hinata, "apa pulang sekolah kalian mau pergi ke suatu tempat?" teman-temannya menggelengkan kepala, mereka bertiga juga sepertinya kelelahan gara-gara semalam kurang tidur, tidak ada rencana yang menyenangkan hari in, mereka ingin segera pulang. Saat bel berbunyi, Hinata menaiki rooftop dan tidur dibangku yang ada disana, teman-temanya mencarinya, tapi karena menduga Hinata sudah pulang jadi mereka juga langsung pulang. Padahal bodyguard mereka masih menunggu Hinata.

"kita beranya pada siapa nagato, teman-teman nona Hinata sudah pulang semua," Nagato melihat Naruto.

"Naruto, kami menunggu nona Hinata, tapi dia tidak muncul-muncul juga!" Naruto pulang agak terlambat karena dia ada rapat dengan semua tim basket, tapi dia tahu dimana Hinata berada, "sudah ku duga!" Naruto tahu kalau Hinata ada di rooftop, dia melihat Hinata tengah tertidur pulas. Dia berjongkok memandangi Hinata yang tengah tertidur, mengamati wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, lalu bibirnya. Bibir itu mungkin sangat lembut dan mungkin pas sekali jika menyentuh bibirku, pikir Naruto, tapi itu tidak akan mungkin, selama mereka masih saling membenci dan bermusuhan Naruto tidak akan bisa menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata.

Sudah beberapa menit dia memandangi Hinata tertidur, tapi itu saja belum cukup baginya, dia menginginkan Hinata, itu yang Naruto mau. Naruto mulai mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style, tanpa harus membangunkannya, karena Naruto tahu Hinata tidak akan terbangun. Naruto berjalan sambil memandanginya, "kau membuat ku lemah akan semua yang ada dalam dirimu, aku benar-benar menginginkan mu, Hinata!" gumam Naruto.

Saat sampai di gerbang, Naruto mendapati bahwa kedua bodyguard mereka tertidur, lalu naruto berusaha membuka pintu mobil itu sendrian dan memasukan Hinata setelah pintu itu terbuka, Naruto merebahkannya, wajahnya sangat dekat sekali dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba.. Hinata membuka matanya, Hinata tekejut tapi hanya terdiam, "kau sudah bangun cantik, apa tidur mu neynyak?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, aku akan berteriak kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padaku."

"silahkan teriak, dengan begitu aku akan menutup bibir manismu dengan bibirku ini, kau mau?"

Khemzz! Suara deheman pun terdengar. Mereka melihat kedua bodyguard itu tengah memandangi mereke berdua, saat Hinata tersadar ia mendorong Naruto hingga kepalanya terbentur mobil, saat itu pula kedua bodyguard itu turun dari mobil dan membantu Naruto, tapi Naruto pura pura pingsan, "kita harus mengobati kepalanya nona Hinata!" ujar Yahiko,

"iyah, kita harus cepat cepat membawanya, aku takut Naruto gegar otak,"

Hinata seketika itu terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat kepala Naruto kini berada dipahanya, "kenapa kalian... kata-katanya terpotong saat mobil sudah melaju. Dalam hatinya Naruto tersenyum puas. Mereka berdua ternyata membawa Naruto pulang ke rumah Hinata, dimana lagi mereka membawanya kalau bukan di rumahnya, "anda harus bertanggung jawab nona Hinata, Naruto orang yang baik, kami senang karena dia yang menjadi pacar anda." Ujar Nagato, Hinata melongo mendengar pernyataan itu, "dengar yah..." sebelum Hinata menjelaskan Naruto mengerang sedikit agar Hinata tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Saat Hinata melihat benturan dikepala Naruto, ternyata benar, agak benjol sedikit. Naruto mengeram, Hinata semakin pelan mengobatinya, tapi Naruto mengeram bukan kesakitan melainkan untuk mencari perhatian, menikmati sentuhan dari tangan Hinata yang terasa lembut, tentu saja Hinta tidak menyadari hal itu. Naruto terbangun dan melihat Hinata yang tengah menatapnya, "kau cantik sekali," ujar Naruto, dan itu membuat Hinata merona.

"bibirmu sepertinya lembut, boleh aku mencobanya?" dan itu membuat Hinata semakin merona, tapi juga tersentak, dia tidak akan kalah dengan rayuan dan gombalan Naruto, "hey kau!" ujar Hinata, sebaiknya kau bangun dan pergi dari sini!" Hinata mulain menjauh dari Naruto.

Tapi sebelum itu, Naruto dengan cepat bangun dan menarik Hinata hingga ia terduduk dipangkuan Naruto. mereka saling menatap, Hinata membelalakan matanya. Sementara itu Naruto menghipnotis Hinata dengan matanya, dan mata Naruto kini menjelajahi wajahnya, dan berakhir di bibirnya, "bibir yang menggoda," ujar Naruto, "aku harus memilikinya, bagaimana pun caranya, bibir itu harus ku coba dan hanya aku yang boleh menikmatinya!" Kata-kata itu membuat Hinata melumer, Naruto menyukai bibirnya dan ingin mencobanya, apakah dia tidak berbohong-, atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mengerjai Hinata? Tapi kata kata itu memutar balikan dunia Hinata.

Oh tuhan! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

^^Bersambung..^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Penyatuan Dua Hati**

Chapter 6

^^selamat membaca^^

Saat ini Hinata tengah memandangi Naruto yang tengah berlatih basket dengan teman-temannya. Setelah kemarin apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata, Hinata tetap memandanginya, andai kata-kata yang diucapkannya benar, pikir Hinata, dia pasti meleleh karena Naruto benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Tersadar dengan apa yang dia lihat, tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh dan pingsan begitu saja, tak butuh waktu lama mereka pun membawa Naruto ke uks Hinata bertanya pada Neji.

"dia sepertinya sedang sakit," Neji berlalu dan membantu mengantar Naruto, guru Guy yang melihat Hinata langsung menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Shizune yang sedang berada dikntor kepala sekolah. Sementara itu, anak-anak yang lain sudah beristirahat, saat Shizune memeriksa Naruto dia bilang kalau Naruto tengah demam dan setelah itu dia meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata berada disana.

"bodoh! Padahal dia sedang sakit, kenapa masih sekolah dan memaksakan diri!" saat mengatakan hal itu Naruto terbangun, "kau khawatir pada ku yah?" Hinata terkekeh.

"huh! Untuk apa aku khawatir, aku hanya kasihan saja pada bibi karena anaknya tidak serius belajar, dengan kondisi mu seperti ini bukankah itu hal yang fatal, kalau kau sakit sebaiknya diam dirumah agar tidak merepotkan orang lain," Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum dia punya ide, "aww, kepalaku," Hinata mendekati Naruto dan benar dugaan Naruto kalau sebenarnya hinata mengkhawatirkannya.

"ini pasti karena kejadia kemarin, kepala ku masih terasa perih," hinata merasa bersalah sekarang.

"aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya!" permintaan maaf yang tulus, pikir Naruto, dia mengerang lagi. Sebelah pelipisnya tergores lantai lapangan saat dia terjatuh tadi. Hinata melihatnya dan menyentuh luka itu, dia mengambil kompres dan mulai membasuhnya. Hinata mengambil sedikit betadine dan mengoleskannya dengan kapas, lalu meniup-niup pelipis Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar saat hembusan napas itu mengenai kulitnya, dia menikmatinya! Naruto akan selalu ingat dengan sentuhan Hinata, walaupun dengan mata tertutup dia pasti akan mengenalinya.

"aku sudah mengoleskan betadin, dan sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas!"

Musim dingin mulai berganti dengan musim semi. Kelas Naruto dan Hinata tiba-tiba kedatangan murid baru, dia seorang perempuan, rambutnya panjang dan berwarna merah agak sedikit pudar, dia memperkenalkan diri sebgai sara. "kau bisa duduk disini! ujar Sakura, pada hal itu tempat Hinata. Tapi Sakura, Ino dan Ten Ten sedang menjalankan misi yaitu mencoba untuk membuat Hinata dan Naruto akur, mereka tahu kalau Naruto duduk sendirian, jadi tempat itu untuk Hinata saat besok dia kembali bersekolah.

Hinata saat ini tengah mengikuti perlombaan jadi dia mendapatkan dispensasi. Sara menurut untuk duduk bersama Sakura, mereka berkenalan, dan tiba-iba saja Sara langsung menanyakan orang yang duduk sendirian itu yang ternyata Naruto.

"haaah! Kau jangan pikirkan dia!" ujar Ino. Tapi tetap saja Sara penasaran dengan Naruto. saat di kantin pun dia mencoba berkenalan dengan Naruto dan teman-temannya, Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya menyipitkan mata dan heran dengan tingkah laku murid baru ini, "dia menyukai Naruto," ujar Sakura, "kau benar," tambah Ten Ten, "kita tidak bisa membiarkannya!" sahut Ino, "Naruto dan Hinata harus akur terlebih dahulu sebelum naruto berpaling dari hinata, kalian setuju?" keduanya mengangguk setuju. Sakura dan Ten Ten.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata mendapati ada seseorang yang duduk dkursinya, sakura menjelaskan dan meperkenalkan mereka berdua. saat bel berbunyi, Hinata duduk dibangku sebelah Naruto, dia tidak sadar kalau bangku yang satunya milik Naruto. Naruto memasuki kelas dan mendapati Hinata duduk dibangkunya.

"kenapa kau duduk disini?" ujar Naruto

"memangnya kenapa?" sahut Hinata

"ini kursi ku, dan aku berhak duduk disini,"

"tidak boleh, kau tidak akan duduk bersama ku disini,"

Mereka mulai lagi bertengkar, melontakan kata-kata kasar satu sama lain. "cukup!" bu Kurenai datang dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti bertengkar, akhirnya semua terdiam. Waahhh hari itu adalah hari yang menyebalkan untuk Hinata, tapi dia juga senang karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Namun dia tidak yakin apakah Naruto juga merasa senang.

"aku benci dia," ujar Hinata

"jangan seperti itu!" sahut Sakura, "kalian berhentilah bermusuhan, kami sudah bosan mendengar pertengkaran kalian!" memang Hinata ingin berhenti tapi dia beulm tahu bagaimana cara menghentikannya, dia bingung.

"Sara, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" ujar Ten Ten, Sara menggeleng.

"tapi aku menyukai seseorang," dia melihat ke arah Naruto, dan Hinata menyadari hal itu, dia tidak ingin siapapun menyukai Naruto, "untuk apa kau menyukai Naruto," ujar Hinata, "dia itu menyebalkan, kau harus tahu itu!" Sara tersenyum.

"tapi dia baik, dan tampan," Hinata gagal meyakinkannya. Memang susah kalau sudah pandangan pertama, itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat melihatnya untuk pertama kali.

Sara tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya entah kemana. Mata Naruto dan Hinata sekilas berpandangan. Ada rasa cemburu dimata itu, batin Naruto dan dia terus melanjutkan keinginan Sara membawanya pergi. "kemana dia membawanya pergi?" ujar Ten Ten.

"Hinata cepat kejar mereka!" saran Ino, Hinata menggeleng, "ayoooo!" sahut Sakura, ia menarik Hinata dan membawanya pergi mengikuti Naruto. Saat mereka sampai di koridir sekolah yang sepi, Sara membawa Naruto bersamnya, dia seperti gadis nakal, pikir Hinata.

"apa yang ingin kau inginkan Sara?"

"aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku saja, jika kau menerima atau pun menolak, aku tetap menyukai mu, Naruto."

Naruto membelalakan matanya, begitu juga dengan teman teman Hinata, tapi tidak dengan Hinata, hatinya terasa perih dan sakit, entah mengapa jantungnya seperti tertusuk pedang dan sakitnya melebihi serangan jantung. Dia mundur ke belakang sambil berbisik pada teman-temannya, "ini tidak benar, kenapa kita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan mereka, ayo kita pergi!" tidak ada yang mendengarkan, mereka ingin tetap melihat apa reaksi Naruto. Hinata tidak dapat menahannya, dia pergi dan berlari sekencang kencangnya, teman temannya meneriaki nama Hinta, dan Naruto mendengarnya. Hinata terluka!

"kita baru saja bertemu, ini masih terlalu cepat, kurasa!" ujar Naruto

Naruto mengatakan hal itu. Dia pun pergi dan melihat teman-teman Hinata.

"dimana dia?" ujar Naruto, mereka semua menggelang tanda tak peduli pada Naruto. Mereka semua memasuki kelas, tapi Hinata tidak ada, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tahu Hinata ada dimana, "guru Kakashi hari ini tidak hadir!" ujar ketua kelas, abank Shikamaru, "kalian boleh pulang!" setelah itu, sakura dan yang lain mencari hinata, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Saat itu pun mereka pulang dan neji membawa tas hinata, dia juga meminta bodyguard hinata untuk mencarinya, naruto datang, dan membuat kedua bodyguard itu tersenyum senang.

"tunggu ditempat biasa, aku dan hinata akan segera kesana,"

Mereka berdua mengangguk senang! disisi lain Naruto sampai ditempat tujuan dan melihat Hinata tengah memandangi patung patung besar pahlawan desa konoha, "dibalik patung itu," Naruto mulai berbicara, Hinata tersentak mendengarnya, "jauh dibelakang sana terdapat air terjun yang kecil namun indah, apa kau pernah melihatnya?"

Naruto berdiri disamping Hinata, pandangannya tertuju kedepan, sedangkan Hinata menoleh kearahnya. Setelah itu dia berpaling kembali, "aku tidak tahu," jawab hinata, "untuk apa melihatnya, lagi pula aku tidak berniat mencari tahu," Naruto terkekeh, "kau bolos!" Ujar Naruto.

"ini baru pertama kali, aku tidak akan mengulanginya!" ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. "baiklah, ayo kita pergi, apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Hinata tidak yakin, dia lelah sekarang. "aku..." tiba tiba Hinata hampir terjatuh, untunglah Naruto menangkapnya. Saat tersadar, Hinata tengah berada dibangku taman dan terlentang disana, sementara itu Naruto duduk diatas rumput dan bersandar disamping Hinata, "kenapa kau membawa ku kesini?" karena ini tempat yang indah untuk kia berdua, batin Naruto, "aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba bodyguard mu membawa kita kesini," Hinata menyipitkan matanya.

"benarkah itu?" Naruto mengangguk. Hinata turun dari kursi dan duduk disamping Naruto, dan memandang sunset yang menawan hati.

~~~###~~~

Meskipun kemarin sore itu indah tapi Hinata tetap merasa sakit, karena musim semi ini membuatnya merasakan kesakitan itu. Dia lebih menyukai musim gugur, kerna gugur tidak akan menggugurkan hatinya, melainkan menggugurkan sakit hatinya. Itu sudah jadi keputusannya, dimusim gugur nanti, sakit hatinya akan ia gugurkan.

Perlombaan final basket akan diadakan akhir musim panas nanti, itu membuat para pemain basket terus semangat dalam berlatih agar mereka menyandang gelar kemenangan seperti tahun tahun yang lalu.

Disisi lain seorang gadis berambut merah tengah mengamati seorang pemuda berambut kuning, "dia menolaku, secara tidak langsung," gumam gadis itu, "itu tidak mengherankan dan sangat wajar," Sara berkerut mendengar perkataan Shion.

"senpai, kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Shion tersenyum sinis, "dia juga menolakku, kau tahu, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan hal ini pada mu tapi karena aku juga pernah ditolak olehnya maka aku akan bercerita tentang sesuatu. Dengar baik baik, Naruto menyukai orang lain, Sara terkejut, dia adalah teman sekelas mu sendiri Hyuuga Hinata," Sara terkejut dan membelalakan matanya, "itu tidak mungkin, mereka saling membenci dan bermusuhan," ujarnya, "yah, itu mungkin hanya kedok, tapi didalam hati mereka. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, kau harus tahu dan lihat baik-baik mata mereka." Ujar Shion.

"baiklah! Semoga kau beruntung, tapi ingat, jika sudah ditolak ku sarankan kau menyerah saja dan cari cinta mu yang lain, aku sadar karena ada orang yang mencintaiku saat ini," Sara tersenyum mendengarnya. Kalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shion, maka dia harus tabah.

Setelah memasuki kelas para murid dikejutkan dengan liburan yang mendadak, mereka diberi waktu satu minggu untuk berlibur, dalam menyambut ulang tahun sekolah Konoha dan dengan jadwal khusus mengenai rapatnya , maka mereka diliburkan, itu membuat mereka senang, "ini jarang sekali kita mendapatkan hari libur," ujar Kiba.

"aku ingin berlibur bersama-sama," ujar neji, "kita lebih baik liburan kemana yah?"

"bagaimana kalau pantai," saran Ino

"itu sudah pernah kita lakukan tahun lali," ujar Sakura.

"Naruto mempunyai tempat yang bagus, suasana yang indah dan damai. Disebelah barat desa ini, tepatnya disebuah pulau, disana kita bisa berkuda, memancing ikan, bahkan kita bisa menikmati keindahan lembah dan padang rumput untuk kita berkuda, aku benarkan Naruto?" Naruto tidak tekejut, dia hanya menatap Sasuke lekat lekat."ooh yah, aku ingat sekarang, tempat terindah dibagian barat, tepatnya pulau kabut, yang hanya dimiliki namikaze interprise."

Semua mata berbinar dan merasakan keindahan tempat itu, "itu bisa menjadi tempat liburan yang menyenangkan, sahut Lee, "aku akan ikut!" ujar Ino dan Ten Ten.

"aku juga!" sambung Sakura.

"tunggu, aku kan belum setuju," ujar Naruto

"sudahlah," sambung Sasuke, "itu tidak penting, kita semua akan pergi kesana!"

horeeeee, mereka semua terlihat senang, tapi tidak untuk Hinata, "Sara, kemana kau akan berlibur?" tanya Hinata, "aku dan keluarga ku berencana mengunjungi nenek yang tengah sakit, karena ada kesempatan liburan ini aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya,"

Hinata mengangguk, "semoga nenek mu cepat sembuh," Sara tersenyum.

"terimakasih." kau gadis yang baik, batin Sara, pantas Naruto menyukainya, tapi kenapa mereka pura pura saling membenci, mengapa mereka tidak jujur satu sama lain? Ia ingin sekali menanyakannya tapi tidak berani.

~~~###~~~

Saat hari libur pertama datang, mereka semua sudah siap berlibur dan sekarang tengah berkumpul di rumah Naruto, "kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" ujar Kushina pada Hinata, "bukankah kalian akan berlibur?" Hinata tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa bibi aku hanya mengantuk," ujar Hinata, lalu Kushina mengantar Hinata kedalam mobil, "duduklah disini, dan mulailah tidur. Sakura, duduklah disini dan temani Hinata, dia sepertinya kelelahan." Setelah mengantar Hinata ke mobil, "kau harus berhati-hati, jaga diri baik-baik, jaga teman teman mu, dan jagalah dia!" Kushian berkilat, dan Naruto memahaminya, akan aku jaga, selalu, batin Naruto.

"jangan dekati Kyuubi yah anak-anak!" saran Minato. Dan mereka semua tidak memahaminya, Naruto dan Kushina hanya tersenyum.

Hinata terbangun ditengah perjalanan, sedangkan teman teman pada teler, Neji masih kuat membawa mobil sambil mendengarkan musik. Hinata haus, "kak Neji , bolehkah aku meminta air?" Neji menatap Hinata dari spion, "mintalah pada Naruto, air ada dibelakang," seketika itu tatapan mereka terkunci di spion itu, "apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Hinata dengan nada tinggi, Naruto hanya terdiam, dia bingung kenapa Hinata membentaknya.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke, mereka semua terbangu mendengar Hinata mengeluarkan suara tinggi itu, "tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela, dan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"nah ini dia, kita sudah sampai," ujar Neji.

"wah indah sekali," ujar Kiba, "hey Naruto, seharusnya kau mengadakan pesta besar besaran di sini, villa ini besar dan lagi pemandangannya indah," mereka semua takjub melihatnya, banyak pohon pohon pinus berdiri tegak, taman yang indah di sekeliling villa, air sungai mengalir bagian barat, dan ada air terjun buatan disamping villa. Danau yang besar itu pasti mengaliri air terjun buatan itu, konsep yang sangat menakjubkan, bagian selatan villa ini terbentang luas padang rumput yang cocok untuk berkuda, dan tak disangka Naruto memiliki banyak kuda dan istal yang luar biasa megah hanya untuk kuda kuda itu, dia benar benar orang yang sangat kaya. Yang butuh cinta!

"aku ingin melihat padang rumput itu," ujar Sakura

"ayo kita kesana!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, ada yang ke danau dan ada juga yang ke sungai. Kiba dan Lee, bergegas pergi untuk melihat vilaa, kini tinggalah Naruto, Hinata dan Neji, "kalian berdua," Neji memulai, "berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kejadian di mobil tadi, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi disini, dirumah ini, kalian mengerti?" Hinata dan Naruto saling menatap, dan setelah itu mereka berhambur dan meninggalkan Neji.

"bisakah mereka berdamai? Ooh ya tuhan semoga ada jalan keluar untuk mereka berdua. hanya untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran ini, apakah itu bisa?" Neji frustasi, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

~~~###~~~

"kuda ini adalah kuda yang terbaik disini, tidak ada yang bisa menungganginya, kecuali orang yang menjinakannya," ujar Deidara, pengurus istal dari keluarga Namikaze, sebenarnya dia sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sejak Naruto kecil. Teman-teman Naruto penasaran dengan kuda yang bernama Kurama ini, "lalu, bagaimana dengan kuda Kyuubi?" ujar Kiba, "aku mendengar ayah Naruto mengatakan nama itu, aku kira dia itu juga seekor kuda,"

Deidara mengangguk, "yah benar, Kyuubi adalah kuda jantan yang telah tuan Minato jinakan, dia liar dan berbahaya, tidak ada yang bisa menungganginya termasuk Naruto." mereka semua terkejut, "benarkah itu?" sahut Neji, "tapi baiklah, karena kita baru sampai, ayo kita masuk dulu, dan kita akan berkuda dilain waktu!"

Mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing, villa sebesar ini hanya ada sedikit pelayan, yaitu Conan, Ayame dan paman Teuchi, juru masak di villa ini, "ini kamar kalian nona nona," ujar Ayame, "somaga kalian bersenang senang disini," sambil tersenyum mereka berempat mengucapkan terimakasih, lalu Ayame pun pergi. Hari pertama di villa Naruto, Hinata berkeliling rumah dan melihat bunga bunga yang bermekaran ditaman, "bibi pasti menyukai bunga bunga ini," Hinata kembali lagi berjalan dan berhenti di air terjun buatan. Pertama melihatnya dia sudah sangat terpana dengan pemandangan itu, saat tiba ditepi air terjun itu ternyata kolamnya bening dan terbuat dari semen, hingga dasarnya pun terlihat dari permukaan.

"yang merancang semua ini, pasti jenius sekali, terlihat alami meskipun hanya buatan tangan,"

Hinata duduk ditepi kolam sambil menenggelamkan setengah kakiknya, merasakan sejuknya air dan menyentak nyentakan air itu dengan tangannya. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia tengah diawasi. Naruto tengah bersandar diatas pohon dan matanya terus terfokus pada Hinata, tiba-tiba Hinata menerima telfon, "iyah bibi, disini indah sekali, aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari," akhirnya Naruto tahu siapa yang menelfonnya.

"kalung ini indah," tiba tiba Hinata mengambil kalung yang bertengger dilehernya dan melepasnya, "terima kasih untuk kalung ini bibi," Naruto melihat kalung itu, kenapa ibunya juga memberikan kalung itu pada Hinata, batin Naruto, "kalung itu adalah lambang dari keluarga Namikaze," ujar Kushina, "bibi harap kau menjaganya dengan baik yah?" Hinata mengangguk, tapi tiba tiba kalung itu terjatuh dari tangannya dan tenggelam di kolam, "oh tidak, bibi sudah dulu yah?" Hinata panik, "bagaimana ini?" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,

"dasar bodoh!" Gumam Naruto. Dia turun dari pohon dan menghampiri Hinata, Hinata terkejut karena Naruto melepaskan pakaian nya dan terjun ke kolam mencari kalung itu.

"kau tidak perlu membantuku!" ujar Hinata, "aku akan mencarinya sendiri," Hinata lalu terjun ke kolam dengan hati hati, ia memegang tepi kolam dan melihat ke dasar kolam, tetap saja dia kan tidak bisa berenang. "bodoh! Kau tidak bisa berenang yah," ledek Naruto

"diam saja kau aku..." tiba tiba kaki Hinata keram, dan hampir tenggelam, kalau saja Naruto tidak menghampirinya dan meraih tangannya dia pasti sudah tenggelam.

"kau ceroboh sekali," ujar Naruto, Hinata terengah engah karena hampir tenggelam, "kalungnya!" Ujar Hinata, Naruto memasangkan kalung itu lagi ke leher Hinata, sejak kapan kalung itu ada ditangannya, batin Hinata, dia tidak perlu takut tenggelam, karena saat ini tangannya bertengger dibahu Naruto, dan Naruto melingkarkan tangannya diseputar pinggang Hinata.

Ooh tuhan! Naruto memeluknya, mereka berdua terkejut, "kalung itu milikku, kenapa kau mempunyainya," ujar Naruto. Hinata masih terkejut, "kau sudah punya satu, jadi yang ini milikku!" Naruto tersenyum

"jika kalung itu milikmu, itu berarti kau juga milikku, karena kau memiliki kalung ku!" Hinata tesipu. Mereka masih berpelukan, dan entah sudah berapa menit, Hinata menghela napas, "tolong bantu aku naik ke permukaan!" saat itu Naruto tersentak, dia sudah terhenyak dengan semua itu, tapi Hinata melepaskannya. Mereka menuju tepi kolam, Naruto membantu Hinata naik, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan kolam dan Naruto. "ini tidak adil!" gumam Naruto.

^^Bersambung..^^


	7. chapter 7 (EPILOG)

Dan ketidakadilan itu berujung pada sebuah akhir yang bahagia. . . bagi Naruto dan Hinata

 **Penyatuan Dua Hati**

BAGI PARA READER TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MENGUNJUNGI FANFICTION SOPHIAHTN (KHUSUSON FIC NARUHINA) MAAF BUAT PARA READER ATAS KESALAHAN YANG TELAH TERJADI PADA FIC CIPTAAN ASLI SOPHIA INI YAAAHHHH... KARENA CERITANYA TERLALU BAGUS MUNGKIN JADI ADA YANG JIPLAK DEH, *DASARTUHCEWE* YWDAH BIARIN, TAPI INI KEPUTUSAN SOPHIA BUAT HAPUS CERITA AKHIR DARI FIC IN. MAAF BANGET BAGI PARA PENGGEMAR NARUHINA YANG UDAH SOPHIA KECEWAIN, CERITA AKHIRNYA SILAHKAN KAFRANG SENDIRI.

 **TAPI TETEP INGET SELALU KAWAN . .** **PENYATUAN DUA HATI IT'S MINE**

 **By: sophiahtn**


End file.
